Shy Girls Aren't Angels
by JunpeiJJ
Summary: Remember the last chapter when I said Sasuke and I stood there for a while doing absolutely nothing but dancing? Maybe I lied a little… a lot actually.We didn’t just stand there; in fact a few minutes after our song ended we started kissing"...R&R AU OOC
1. Positively Screwed

**Jun-Chan Presents**

………

_**Prologue**_

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was ran to the bathroom. I was hoping that maybe…maybe 'it' was here. It's not very usual for me to actually want it here, because that's when I usually get all angry , and moody. A side of myself I didn't like people to know about.

I entered my bathroom, and closed my door, locking the lock, then I locked my sister's entrance to the bathroom since we shared a bathroom.

I took a deep breath, and slowly pulled my pants down, then I did the same to my panties.

I stared hopefully at the white colored underwear, and there wasn't a trace of red…anywhere.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"Hinata, open the door, I have to pee!" My thirteen year old sister, Hanabi, said banging on the door.

"In a minute!" I yelled at her pulling my underwear up, and opening her side of the bathroom.

Then I quickly ran out before she asked any questions.

" Ino," I called.

My best friend for more than five years answered .

"What's wrong? Your voice sounds shaky." She said worriedly.

"It's been a whole month, and…..and…" I started crying.

What have I gotten myself into?

……..

_**S h y G i r l s A r e n ' t A n g e l s **_

_**Chapter 1 : Positively Screwed**_

I don't know how I got into this mess. It was unpredictable. This was one of those messes I couldn't clean, and that scared me. It scared the heck out of me.

"_Of all my children, I feel as If Hinata is the only one that actually listens to me!"_

I wonder what my father would say about me now.

After urinating, I washed my hands, and stared at the 'gadget' in front of me.

'_God please don't let it be._' I prayed while shaking the thing in my hand.

A plus sign showed up.

Positive. It was positive.

My life was positively screwed.

. . . . . .

I fell against the bathroom door, and I began to sob.

"Hinata?" Ino, who had came with me to the clinic called worriedly.

Ino was a perfect blonde. A poster child for the type of people Hitler wanted in his new world. She had golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the works. She had a nice curvy shape to her, like those models you see on TV.

"Are you ok ?" She asked. "Let me in." She pleaded.

My sobbing grew louder, as I threw the pregnancy test at the bathroom wall. Ino was pulling at the door, but I was ignoring her.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed annoyed, and frustrated. "Go away! You're making things worse!" I yelled at her.

Ino stopped pulling at the door.

"I came here with you, so I at least have the right to know what's going on with what we came to do." She said stubbornly.

"It's none of your business! It's not like you're the one who has to deal with it!" I screamed.

A few minutes later, she didn't say anything.

"Fine." She said finally, and I could hear her boots going down the hall.

As soon as she left I busted out in more tears than before.

What have I done?

. . . . .

After fifteen minutes of staying in that bathroom, I decided to leave. It was getting late, and I was sure my dad would be worried. I got up from the floor and stared at my red face. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed.

I opened the bathroom door, and looked both ways to see if anybody was there, but the hall was clear. I looked back in the bathroom to make sure I had disposed of the 'gadget' properly.

"Took you long enough!" Ino, who came out of nowhere said while hugging me. I didn't move. I was too happy, too shocked to even move a muscle.

"You're still here." I said dryly. My eyes started to water again. She was such a good friend.

"Hinata, I could have sworn I told you I'd be there every step of the way." Ino said looking me straight in the face.

I started to cry.

"I'm pregnant."

God I hated those word.

…. _Fin_….

Hyuga, Hinata

Age: 16

Birthday: December 27

Eye Color: White streaked with lavender

Hair Color: Indigo (past her shoulders)

Height: 5'6

Grade: 11th

School: Konoha Academy

Likes: flowers, children, helping people…Sasuke.

**Please Read!**

**Junpei**: Hey guys, this is my first story. I mean I've written other stories, but this is my first chapter story. I really hope you guys liked it. I know the chapter is kind of short, but I promise the chapters get longer. I never planned to write a prologue, but I thought it would make sense. Sorry I had to stick it in with chapter one. Oh yea! I didn't put romance as a genre becasue there isn't going to be like too much of it, but there will be romance so don't leave!

If you've read my profile, you'll know I'm not into details. I really didn't feel like writing about the characters. Besides, I felt as if it would ruin my whole story, and chapter, so instead I'm going to give you small character bios. I really hope you guys like it. Please excuse the spelling and grammar mistake. Some of the characters will seem a bit O.C. (ex: Hinata, who gets pregnant. You and I both know the real Hinata wouldn't even do such a thing. Lol.) I really hope I get Feed back for this story. I'm looking forward to writing this! Sorry for the long talk. Please Review!

Next Update : 1 week from now.


	2. I hate him

**Chapter 2 : _I hate Him._**

'_Please don't see me. Please don't --'_

"Hinata !" He was calling me.

'_Leave me alone! Leave me alone!' _I thought as I walked even faster. I guess fast wasn't fast enough since he caught up to me.

Here he was, standing in front of my face, the most beautiful creature, with the most beautiful onyx eyes I've ever seen.

"H-hi!" I said timidly. I threw him a reassuring smile that I didn't just try to avoid him.

"Hey." He said suavely. Then he smiled at me, and I melted. I sighed , it was a very dreamy sigh.

I hated him. I hated his dumb smile. I hated everything about Uchiha, Sasuke. Especially since it was him who got me into this big mess.

"Hi Sasuke!" The cheerleaders who went by waved, and smiled at him. I stared at them as he simply ignored them.

"What's wrong ?" He asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" I said nervously. Then I gave him another unsure smile.

Another group of girls went by, throwing flirtatious remarks at him.

"It's like I'm not even your girlfriend !" I said angrily, and started to walk away.

I couldn't help it. I was mad. People acted like Sasuke, and I didn't even exist.

- - - - -

I remember when we first met. His dark eyes read me like a book.

I used to tutor Sasuke in math, so eventually we became friends. I mean at first it was weird, since we were two different people, from two different social status. At that time, I was going out with my long-time crush Uzumaki Naruto, while Sasuke was going out with the schools number one bitch, Haruno Sakura.

When I found Naruto kissing Sakura, I was depressed, and angry at myself for not seeing it coming.

I didn't know who else to go to. Even Ino was too busy with her life, so Sasuke was my only hope. He had broken up with Sakura a month before the affair, so he wasn't surprise when I told him.

We started hanging out, and we became good friends, and I started developing feelings for him, which scared me because I didn't know how to speak to him without saying something stupid.

Much to my surprise and the school's, Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend.

'_He just wants her for the sex, then he'll dump her .' _I remember a group of girls saying that while I was in the bathroom.

'_He could have done better than her .'_

They had said that the first week I started going out with him. Now it was three months later, and I was still going out with him.

Things didn't get any better. Girls flirted with him every chance they got, even when I was there right next to him.

- - - -

" Hey, you there?" Sasuke asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I ignored him, and started to walk to class.

"What's wrong?" He asked following me.

"Everything is wrong. How am I suppose to feel when other girls are flirting with you?" I told him turning around to face him.

He smiled and grabbed my hands.

"You're thinking to much. I don't care about those other girls. Is that really the problem or are you worried about what happened last month?" He asked me.

He actually whispered the last part too.

Last month was when I gave myself to him, when he popped my cheery. Last month was my last month as a virgin, and as a normal teenager.

Why wouldn't I be worried, I mean besides the fact I was pregnant?

"I'm not worried at all! I mean why would I? What would I be worried about? It's not like anything happened. Nothing to be worried about, so I'm not worried at all." I laughed nervously. I don't mean that girly laugh either, I mean the one where nobody else knows what you are talking about.

Sasuke gave me a weird look, then smiled at me. It was the smile he wouldn't share with no one else but me.

I smiled back, and hugged him.

"Get a room!" Ino yelled, as she walked past us.

The bell rang, and I began to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me go.

"I have to go now." I told him.

He gave me a stern look. His eyes were sort of pleading.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just homeroom. Let's go somewhere." He said.

Sasuke liked skipping classes, because unlike some people, if he missed a whole month of school, he could catch up without any help. I, on the other hand was a different story. That, and needed to finish my history homework.

"I can't. I have to go." I told him.

The hall was empty by now, and it was only the two of us. The second bell rang, which meant I was late.

He groaned, angry at my decision.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said. I really didn't like it when he got fussy.

His face lit up like a child's face, and I smiled back. I was about to leave when he backed me up against the lockers, and stared at me.

My face became red.

I closed my eyes as I felt his breath tickle my nose. Just when his lips brushed mine, I thought about the pregnancy. I turned my head so his kiss landed on my cheek.

"U-um, I h-have to go." I said my face very red. Then I slid past him, leaving him to wonder why I didn't kiss him.

When I turned the corner, I quickly ran to the girls bathroom while covering my moth, face flushed.

After I refreshed myself, I walked into my homeroom, and all eyes were on me.

I felt sick at that moment.

So I threw up. On my teacher's shoes.

Oh happy day.

- - - -

When I woke up, Ino was standing over me.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up.

"Well, you threw up on the teacher's shoes, then you fainted so I brought you to the clinic." Ino smiled.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my head.

"What made you throw up?" Ino asked sitting on the chair closest to my bed side.

"I felt dizzy." I admitted.

Ino gasped.

"What?" I asked.

She looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room.

"Well, after we came from the clinic that night, I went online and looked up pregnancy, and some of its symptoms, and it said you get morning sickness and you might feel dizzy, maybe that's why you fainted because of your baby!" She said all giddy.

I stared at her.

"No way. I didn't eat breakfast, so maybe that's why. We both know I have a frail body, so don't make this have anything to do with the thing growing in my stomach!" I told her, not wanting to hear anything about the baby.

"What exactly is growing in your stomach?" Someone said.

I looked past Ino, and I saw the school guidance counselor, Ms. Kurenai.

"Kurenai! We weren't talking about Hinata being pregnant, I swear!" Ino said panicky.

I sighed, and slapped my forehead.

"Way to go Ino." I mumbled.

My eyes caught the movements that were going on outside since the window was next to my bed.

I caught a sight of Sasuke's darkish bluish hair, and I saw he was participating in Health and PE. He was smiling.

I really hated him.

-

-

_..fiN.._

-

_**Junpei**_: Hey guys. I updated like I promised. Sorry i'm a bit late. Thank you to those who reviewed. I just want to say that a lot of people put my story on alert, and that makes me happy too, but I would like if you guys would review too. It would mean a lot to me. Forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Ok, so now I think it makes more sense to tell about the different characters in the story, so don't expect a character bio. Sorry for the confusion. Show me some love, and review please!!

Peace!

Next update: Sunday, or sooner, if I'm not busy.


	3. Daddy's Girl

**I owe you guys an apology. I promised to update on Sunday, but I didn't. Please Find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**- - - **

**Chapter 3- Daddy's Girl**

"You're what?!" Kurenai said, more like yelled actually.

"Sorry." Ino said to me covering her mouth.

"Answer me Hinata!" Kurenai demanded, and her one of voice really scared me.

"I'm pregnant." I finally said, afraid if I wouldn't talk something bad was going to happen to me.

I watched as she paced back and forth, shocked at what I said. I guess it was that shocking, that I, Hyuga, Hinata, would be pregnant. I mean I'd be shock to. I didn't blame her. I wasn't that type of girl. Most adults thought I was sensible.

Kurenai sighed, and ran her hand through her dark curly locks.

"Ino, I need to talk to Hinata alone." She finally said looking at Ino.

Ino nodded, and began to leave the room when she mouthed,

"Tell me later." I nodded, and she walked out the room.

My gaze then turned to Kurenai, whose red eyes met mines. Her eye color was memorizing. They were deep.

I studied Kurenai. She was a beautiful woman, with long black curly hair, and red piercing eyes. I guessed she wasn't any older than twenty-seven or twenty-eight. I really didn't understand why someone like her, who looked like a model of magazines decided to become a school guidance councilor. It made no sense to me.

"I'm…I'm disappointed!" She began.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I didn't know what else to tell her.

"Hinata, please be serious about this! This is not a joke! You're pregnant for goodness sake!" She yelled angrily.

My heart jumped frightened by her tone of voice. I had never seen her so angry before. She was always nice and caring, and her voice was a lot softer than mines, but it was very comforting.

"What were you thinking?! What about your dreams?! Did you forget about your dreams!? Hinata, this is very stupid of you! The dumbest thing you've ever done!" She yelled once again.

I knew she was talking out of anger, and I believed I deserve it, but why did it have to hurt so much.

I couldn't help the tears that were forming at the edge of my eyes. Her words were like bee stings to my heart.

I wiped my eyes.

"Stop that crying! Stop it please!" She yelled, and I knew she was very angry with me. "How could you just…just let yourself go like that?!"

I thought about that, and I too all of a sudden got angry. I felt as if she judging me.

"If you're going to judge me, keep your thoughts to yourself because I don't need this! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I began to get up from the clinic bed.

I started to gather my stuff. Now a days, I was crabby for no reason what so ever. It made no sense to me.

Her eyes softened I notice.

"Hinata, I'm not judging you. It's just I made that same mistake when I was in high school. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. You're like a daughter to me, and this just isn't like you."

"You got pregnant when you were in high school ?" I asked surprised.

She nodded, and her eyes were all of a sudden filled with sadness.

"What happened?" I asked seeing it must have had an impact in her life.

"I aborted it, because my parents couldn't, and wouldn't stand for it. I felt horrible, I knew after aborting it people would talk about me, and say terrible stuff about me, which they did, and I felt so worthless and useless. I don't want that to happen to you." she said.

I thought about it. The whole abortion thing.

"So, who's the father?" She asked.

"Sasuke." I said.

"The Uchiha, Sasuke?" She asked surprised. "He didn't rape you did he? He didn't force you to have sex with him did he?" She asked concerned.

"No, of course not. I… I did it willingly. He even asked me if I was sure." I said remembering.

- - -

I remember going to Sasuke's house on a Friday night when his parents were away on a business trip. It was only him at home since his older brother was away at school.

I had lied and told my father I was going over to Ino's who decided to cover up for me. I wasn't use to lying.

It wasn't planned. I didn't go over to his house to have sex with him. We were going to just talk, like we usually did, and watch a movie.

"Hey, come sit next to me." He said patting the seat next to him. I was shy about it, and he knew it, so he got up, and sat next to me.

We were watching the movie, and it was really sad. Of all movies he decided to play the Titanic. I was crying. Very, very hard.

"Are you ok? Why do every girl I know cry to this movie?" He said placing my head on his shoulders.

I was still crying.

He cupped my face so I'd look at him. Then he wiped my eyes.

"Stop crying ok." He told me.

I don't know how it started, but I remember it began with a deepened kiss, and the next thing I knew I was on his bed.

I was terrified. I didn't know what I was doing. I was still a virgin. Some parts of me were excited, but I was mostly terrified.

"Am I your first?" He asked.

I nodded, knowing the cool Sasuke had many other sexual encounters before me.

He sighed, as he started zipping his pants back up, then sat at the edge of the bed.

"You should have told me." He said running he hand through his hair.

I was only wearing my white bra, and panties, I covered myself with the blanket, ashamed of myself.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

We sat quietly in the room.

Curious, I asked, " How many girls have you done it with?"

I don't know what made me to ask him the question. He certainly didn't give me an answer either.

"You should go home." He said.

I stared at his room ceiling.

"Sakura was my third." He finally said.

I said nothing. I was jealous though.

After a few minutes made up my mind.

"Do..do you have a condom?" I asked boldly.

He looked at me.

"You don't have to."

"I-I want to."

"Are you sure?"

No, not really, but I didn't want Sasuke to remember me as the virgin he almost did it with.

- - -

Kurenai's eye laid on my stomach.

"How many months?" She asked.

I was confused.

"How many months what?"

"How many months are you pregnant?"

"I-I don't know." I admitted.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure about keeping it. I was going to abo--"

"You considered abortion?" She asked.

"At first." I told her.

"Does you father know you considered abortion?"

I kept silent.

"Does he even know you're pregnant?" She asked.

I shook my head no, and her eyes widened.

"Let me guess..Sasuke doesn't know either, correct?" she asked,

"I-I was going to tell him soon. I swear!" I told her hoping she'd believe me.

"My goodness, first you get pregnant, then you don't even tell your father, or the child's father you're pregnant?! What if something happens to the pregnancy?! Who's going to be responsible?"

"I said I was going to!"

"Hinata, it's not like that! You think you can go around without telling anybody you're pregnant, and have this baby in secret? It's not possible!" She told me concerned.

I didn't know what to tell her, so I just looked down at my hands.

"You can't do it alone. You're only sixteen. You have to tell your father, or at least Sasuke."

"Ok… I'll tell my dad, and Sasuke soon." I promised.

She smiled a bit,

"If you need anything, I'm here. Come talk to me." She said as she started to walk out. I smiled and said a brief thank you.

--xoxox--

When I stepped out of the clinic a few minutes after Kurenai left. The first thing I saw was a flash of blonde, that didn't belong to Ino. I was face to face with my ex-boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

He stared at me, and I swear I saw pity in his face. I smiled at him though.

"Hi." I said, not trying to seem, awkward. Even after what he did to me, I believed there was no need to hate him. Either that, or it was because he was my first love.

"So…you're pregnant." He stated.

"What does it have to do with you." I said angrily walking past him. He grabbed my hand.

"I know he and I don't get along, but you have to tell him."

"Would you just mind your business! Why don't you just go kiss Sakura or something like that? It's what you're good at right?" I shot at him, and he let go of my hand shocked.

I walked past him without caring.

--

I was sitting in front of the school. I was skipping if you like. This was my first time skipping without Sasuke by my side.

Who knew being pregnant could do so much to you? Go figure.

I decided to call my father.

"Hello?" His secretary's voice rang,

"Hi, is my dad there Genma?" I asked.

"Hey Hinata. Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked me.

"I don't feel so good, so I'm calling to tell my dad I'm going home." I told him as I started pacing back and forth.

Next thing I knew I was on the phone with my dad.

"Hello? Hinata, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I just threw up on my teacher's shoes so they're sending me home." I told him.

I heard him laugh.

"Wow.. On you're teacher's shoes? I'd never imagine you throwing up on your teacher's shoes." He said laughing again.

I smiled.

"You want me to send Genma to get you?" He asked worriedly.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Give Genma ten minutes, he'll be there."

"Ok."

"I have to go to a meeting, so I'll see you at home." He told me.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said wiping the tears that were about to fall.

"Now I'm sure you're sick. Genma move faster!" he yelled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you too." He added before he hung up.

--

I'm pretty sure after my dad finds out I'm pregnant, I won't be his little girl anymore.

_…._

_..Fin.._

_…._

_**Junpei**_: I hope the chapter length makes up for my disloyalty. Once again please forgive me.

I know Hinata, and her father were very OC in this chapter. Please forgive that, and I'll put in the summery that this story is AU. Characters will be OC.

Thank you all so much for the flattering reviews. Keep em' coming. It means a lot to me. Please excuse the grammar and spelling. Microsoft Word, doesn't always catch my every mistake. Peace.

Next Update: Monday. I won't let you down this time!


	4. He doesn't look too happy

_**Thanks to those who put me on their favorites list! It means so much, but please don't forget to review, and make sure you read my blabber at the end. Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

Chapter 4- He doesn't look too happy.

"Thanks for the ride Genma." I said smiling at him.

"No problem. Hope you feel better." He said.

I watched the car drive off thinking about what he said. I wish I could feel better, but unfortunately I couldn't.

I sighed as I entered the house. I dropped my book bag on the floor, and I saw my sister watching something on Emo kids on TV. I decided not to bother her, and I was about to go up stairs when Hanabi said something.

"Woah sis, gaining a little weight there aren't we ?" She said.

My eyes widened as I stared down at my stomach. Oh no! Was it showing already?

Before Hanabi could say something else I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I went straight to the full body mirror, and pulled my shirt up, and stared at my stomach.

Sure enough my stomach was sticking out a bit. Oh man. I was screwed. You see I don't have any trace of fat in me. I don't have any access fat, or anything like that. I was like a stick, and sticks are not fat, unless they are thick sticks, and I was not a thick--

"Woah, what are you doing?" Hanabi said interrupting my train of thought.

I became startled.

"Get out! Get out now! This is my room! Go to your room, and do what ever emo-wannabes do!" I yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault you're gaining weight, and I'm not an emo wannabe!" She yelled at me slamming my room door as she left.

My head was now thumping madly since the slamming of the door was so loud. Great now I was getting killer headaches, and yelling at my sister. I have never yelled at my sister. Never in my entire life.

Not like that anyways.

All of a sudden I felt bad. Before I knew it the waterworks began, and I was crying furiously.

I went through the bathroom into Hanabi's room where she was staring up at her ceiling.

"I'm sorry Hanabi." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Hinata….are you crying?" She asked walking over to me looking at me as if I were mad.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that I've been going through so much things these last past weeks, and I took it out on you. I'm such a bad sister." I said breaking down.

Hanabi walked over to me, and comforted me.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you." she said.

What?! How could she not be mad at me! I lashed out at her for no reason, and she was going to forgive me without a fight?

"You are mad at me! How could you just forgive me?! I lashed out at you for no reason. Stop trying to pretend everything is ok!" I yelled once more at her.

"Hinata, what's your problem? You're acting like a pregnant woman with massive mood swings!" She yelled back at me.

I gasped. Then I began to cry some more.

"Well maybe I am a pregnant woman with massive mood swings!" I said as I ran out of her room through the bathroom, and ran into my bed after locking her bathroom door and closing my room door.

"How could she be so insensitive?" I mumbled to myself, as I mumbled other things such as life was being unfair to me, and I didn't deserve anything it was throwing at me.

After a few more dramatic break downs my room phone rang. Sasuke's name came up on the caller ID.

I really didn't feel like talking to him of all people. He was the one who got me into all this mess. I checked my wall clock.

1:45. School was over by now. After the third ring, I finally decided to pick it up. I was too tired from all the break downs to do anything lately.

"Hello?" I said into the phone unwillingly.

"Hey. Ino told me you didn't feel well so you went home." He said.

"Yes." I answered confirming what Ino told him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

All of a sudden his voice became so irritating to me.. Why was he treating me like I was a baby?!

" I'm not in the mood for dumb questions Sasuke! Stop treating me like a baby!" I yelled into the phone as I slammed it on to the receiver.

My day was going rather swell. I yelled at two people because they asked me of my well being. How nice.

My phone rang again, and I became annoyed by the ringing so I pulled out the phone cord its self so no one else could call me.

Then I went back to crying. Today was just not my day.

. . . . .

When I woke up, Sasuke's dark eyes stared into my eyes. I was startled of course. I mean how would you feel if your boyfriend was laying next to you while you were asleep?

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Hi." I smiled back.

How did he even get in?

"What are you doing here? How did you get?" I asked him curious.

"Your baby sister let me in." He said removing the hair that was covering my face. I wasn't even suppose to have people of the opposite sex in my house unless they were my father's friends.

My baby sister? I giggled. That was a weird thought. Hanabi was only five years younger than me.

"She's not my baby sister. She's my little sister." I corrected him.

"Well my brother was around your age when I was her age, and he considered me his baby brother. Anyways what's wrong with you?" He asked caressing my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your little sister said you were having massive mood swings. I believe her too because you hung up the phone yelling at me for no reason." He said concern in his onyx eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm ok. It's just that time of the month. You know how I get." I lied to him. Wow, I was getting better at it too.

"Yes, I know how you get. Remember that time you got mad at me because you thought I was staring at another girl which I wasn't? Then you started crying and acting like a bit--"

"I get it Sasuke." I said smiling at him.

"Well good." He said moving closer to me. He kissed me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I moaned. What? He was a great kisser.

Next thing I knew his tongue was in my mouth exploring everywhere. It wasn't that I didn't like it. I loved it, but….

I couldn't concentrate.

I mean would you be able to concentrate if you were kissing the guy who got you pregnant in the first place? Speaking of which, right now would be a perfect time to tell him about "it".

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something important." I said on his lips ruing his kissing streak.

"Can't it wait till later." He said as he continued to kiss me. Oh god. He had lips of an angel. Concentrate Hinata! Concentrate dammit!

"No Sasuke. It's really important." I said sort of pushing him away.

He stopped kissing me and laid on his back, and groaned.

"I've been waiting to kiss you all day, now you won't let me. _Again_ might I add." He said as he glared at my ceiling.

I was flattered. Nobody had ever told me that they waited a whole day just to kiss me. Oh gosh I was loosing concentration again.

"I'm sorry… It's just what I have to tell you is really important." I said laying next to him.

"Well what is it?" He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

Ok. Brace yourself Hinata. Just tell him.

"Sasuke, I'm pre--"

"Hey lover boy, my dad is coming home so you're going to have to leave." Hanabi said barging into my room.

I really should get a lock for my room.

I quickly rolled away from Sasuke hoping Hanabi's pre-teen eyes didn't see anything they weren't suppose to.

"Got it." Sasuke said getting up from my bed, and dusting his pants.

Hanabi waltzed out of the room, mumbling about teenage hormones, or something like that.

I followed Sasuke to my room door, and we stared at each other.

"So, what were you saying?" He asked looking me in the eye.

Oh yea, I was telling him I was pregnant.

"I'll tell you later." I said smiling at him.

"Alright. Good night." He said giving me a quick kiss.

Oh no, he didn't seem too happy. He started for the stairs and I called his name. Why? I have no idea.

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"I..um..Love you. I love you." I said.

He smiled.

"Same here." He said as he started to walk down the stairs.

That's not what I was going to say, but it worked.

. . . . .

"So is dad almost home?" I said joining Hanabi on the couch.

"Nope." She said not even looking away from the TV.

"So…you lied." I told her.

"Yes. Yes I did." She said still watching the TV screen and not me.

I didn't feel like pestering her, so I just left it at that, until a few minutes later when she asked me something.

"Hinata?" She called.

"Yes Hanabi?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

If I was drinking something I would have spat it out, but all I could say was

"WHAT!?" My face became red all of a sudden.

"You are! I know that face anywhere! You're pregnant!" She said surprised, and shocked as she moved away from me.

"I'm not! How could you even ask me that?!"

Ok so I've been lying a bit too much to the people I love. If I told Hanabi I was pregnant she was going to tell my dad, which I wanted to do.

"Tell the truth!" She said with a look of hurt on her face.

"Hanabi I'm not--"

I was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'm not pregnant." I said quietly, then I went to answer the door.

When I opened the door Ino stood there smiling at me. I quickly dragged her up to my room.

. . . . .

I told Ino about my day…. which led to massive break down.

"Hinata you can stop crying now." Ino said patting my back.

I couldn't stop crying. My sister found out I was pregnant, now she was going to tell my dad. My life is over!

I sobbed some more as I stuffed grapes in my mouth.

"Geez Hinata, Lay of the grapes!" She said giving me a look.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was funny how she said it.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Well maybe you should tell your dad at dinner." She said patting me on the back.

I sat up, and stared at her.

"Are you mad? This is my dad you're talking about."

"Well you're going to have to talk sometime. I mean unless you want him to find out himself. Don't worry, if he kicks you out, you can live with me. I'm sure my dad won't mind." She said smiling. I laid my head back on her shoulders.

She was so positive. I made up my mind. She was right. I had to tell him.

"I'm going to tell him at dinner time." I told her.

"What? Are you crazy it's too soon! You were suppose to ponder on the idea not just decide on it." She said shocked.

I smiled a bit, and wiped my eyes.

"Promise to stay for dinner." I pleaded.

"I'm not sure, you dad my take his anger out on me." she joked.

I laughed a bit.

. . . . .

"Hey guys. Set up the table. I'm making dinner today." My dad said to the three of us while putting on his apron.

I shrugged and did as I was told.

After sitting at the table for ten minutes I smelled ham. It was a disgusting smell.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked covering my nose. It was too strong.

"No." Ino said giving me a weird look.

Hanabi didn't say anything to me.

The smell got stronger as my dad brought the ham into the dinning room.

"Here's dinner." He said placing the ham on the table.

I gave it one look, and took in the disgusting smell.

Then I ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

I was throwing up when Ino came into the bathroom to help me out.

"It's ok. Your nose is probably sensitive to ham now. Don't worry." She said softly.

When I picked up my head I saw my dad, and my sister staring at me.

"What's going on here?" My father asked confused.

For the third time that day, I barfed.

He didn't look too happy.

_… _

_..Fin.._

_…_

_**Did you know?** _

Women get sensitive noses when they are pregnant. The have dog-like noses. Most women can't stand the breath of their husband when they are pregnant. Just some fun facts!

. . .

_**Junpei:**_ Hey all. I know what you're thinking. Why did this update come so late. I had to write this chapter twice. The first time I wrote it I was almost done, and when I went to save it, my computer was acting weird, and froze. It froze in the midst of saving it.

So you can tell I was angry when I had to write the whole thing again. Anyways I have so much to do. I'm going to high school with honors so I get summer homework.

I have to do this English project, and for engineering, because I am going to a school which focuses on engineering (I want a field in engineering), I have to build a tooth pick bridge. So while typing I was looking up info on the bridge, and watching a movie at the same time. Yea I multi-task. Lol. Please forgive.

Once again I hope the chapter length makes up for my lateness. I hope I'm not starting to see like a liar in front of you guys. I mean it's 2 minutes before twelve, so I still posted before Tuesday. Please excuse the grammar, and spelling. I'm not perfect, and neither is Microsoft word.

Thank you all so much for your support, and please keep up the flattering reviews. Please Please please review. Forgive my long blabbering.

PPS: If you can help me with the tooth pick project, I'd like that.

Next update: The same as always. Monday.


	5. Daddy's Wrath

**Delyn**:_Hey guys. My name is Delynda, but you can call me Delyn, and I'll be writing the next chapters of Shy girls Aren't angels. It's an honor to meet you guys, and I hope you guys like me_.

- - -

Chapter 5 - Daddy's Wrath

"Hinata… What's going on here?" My father asked confused.

I was sitting on the staring at my feet. The truth was about to come out. Hanabi was sitting at the stair case, staring at me.

Unfortunately for me Ino had left me with my father who was pacing back, and forth furiously. It was starting to make me feel dizzy.

"Dad, can you please stop pacing. It's really hurting my head." I said holding on to my forehead.

"Hinata will you tell me what the hell is going on here?! Why are you having massive mood swings, and throwing up? You're not pregnant are you ?" He said staring at me.

I looked at the floor, not knowing how to answer him. I tucked my hair behind my ear, as his facial expression began to twist up in anger.

"You're not pregnant are you?!" His voice beamed angrily, and I didn't want to answer because I knew he was going to really yell, and I mean yell. To the point the cracks his voice.

"Answer me!"

"Y-yes…" I eeped, and refused to look at his hard face.

He didn't say anything he just began to pace around the room again, and this time I could feel the anger. Something bad was going to happen.

"Dad…?" I called quietly. He didn't answer me though. He just kept pacing back, and forth.

"I'm sorr--"

"You're sorry!? You're sorry?! How can you be sorry?! How the hell can you be sorry?! You're pregnant for goodness sake, so how the hell can you be sorry?! You have a freaking baby developing inside you, and all you can say is sorry?! Are you insane?!" He yelled.

His voice was so bitter, and loud, like those army leaders who yelled at their cadets when they did something wrong.

I've seen my father angry, but not like this. This was extreme. If I could type what he yelled at me, it would have been in all caps.

"What were you thinking?!" he asked looking at me with piercing eyes. They bore into me like a knife to an animal that is being chopped up.

"I--" I could hear my shaky voice. I was about to cry. I was so scared.

"No! You weren't thinking at all! You even had the audacity to bring your best friend to tell me you're pregnant. How dare you embarrass me! In my own house. What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you mad? Did you lose your brain when you lost your virginity? You're fucking stupid!" He swore at me.

I stared him in his eyes. My father never cursed, and called me stupid at the same time. Even if I was wrong he didn't have to say I was " fucking stupid." Even if I deserved it.

By now I was crying. I deserved everything he was saying.

He was right.

His voice came down a bit, but he was still yelling.

"You are such a disappointment. What kind of role model are you to your sister? I wouldn't expect this from you. What about school? What about work ? Where you thinking about anybody else, but yourself when you were having sex?"

I thought about it. How could I have been so stupid? Why did the condom break?! Why did that stupid condom have to break!?

I watched as my father sat down away from me. I started sobbing. It was quiet for a few minutes.

I looked towards Hanabi staring at me with tears coming down her pretty face. I've never seen Hanabi cry. Not since our mom passed anyways. She looked away.

"Who's the father?" he asked quietly.

Oh man.. He was going to kill Sasuke. I'm sure of it. I didn't want to answer for Sasuke's sake, so all of a sudden the floor became so interesting.

"Who the hell is the father?!" His voiced beamed again.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." I replied scared.

"Didn't want to take care of the baby, did he ?" My father said disgustedly, and angrily.

"H-he doesn't know." I whispered, but he heard me.

He grabbed the closest thing next to him which was a vase of flowers, and was about to throw it in my direction.

"Dad! Stop it!" Hanabi yelled in my defense.

I didn't even see her run in front of me. I was too shocked my own father would throw a vase at me.

Instead he threw the poor vase at the wall. And it began to break into tiny pieces. I watched as it shattered.

He grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the house, his keys in his pocket.

"I'm a single father working for my children. I don't deserve this." He said slamming the door as he left.

It was quiet now. The only thing you could hear was Hanabi's cries which was more louder now. She embraced me.

I started to cry too, and I couldn't even comfort her because it was my dumb mistake that brought us into this.

" Why did you do that?! Why'd you make him angry?! Why'd you get pregnant?! You're ruining our family!" She cried as she tore herself away from me angrily, and ran up the stairs.

I stared at her.

She was right. They were both right. I was being selfish to them.

"I'm so sorry.' I mumbled covering my tearful face.

--

I listened to Hanabi crying in her room. I was sitting against her bathroom door, just listening, until she fell asleep.

I went to my own room, and I laid on my bed. It smelled good.

Smelled like Sasuke.

I buried my head in the pillow so I could smell his scent more. That was the only thing comforting me.

My cell phone rang, and it was Ino.

"They hate me. Both of them." I sobbed quietly.

"Aww hon. I wish I could comfort you. I wish I was there to defend you. I'm sorry I left." She said softly.

"It's no problem. He would have yelled at you too. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid. Maybe I should just get the abortion." I said wiping my eyes.

"No!" She yelled into the phone. "Are you crazy? Babies are gifts from God. Some people can't even have babies, and you're giving up your first one?! That's so unfair! What if you can't have babies after this? What if…What if something else happens to you? I don't wan to lose my best friend!" She said, her voice filled with emotion.

" I don't know what else to do!" I said crying my heart out.

"Hina..it's ok." She said.

I heard my front door open, and I told Ino I'd talk to her later.

My father was home. I closed my eye, pretending to sleep. I heard him though, opening Hanabi's room door, and talking to her gently.

"I love you." He told her, and she too said the same thing.

I felt so rotten, and jealous. I felt like I didn't even matter anymore. Tears fell of my face, as I covered my ears.

"Hinata." His voice said.

I turned the other way so I wouldn't see him. I was angry at him. He was being on fair.

"I'm sorry." He started.

My father never apologized especially if he wasn't the person that did wrong.

"I was angry, and I said some things I didn't mean to say. It's just….why would you do that? Why did you just throw away all your dreams ?" He said sitting at the edge of my bed.

I didn't say anything, and neither did he.

"I went to your mother's grave, and I thought about things. I've been working so hard, and what not trying to take care of you and your sister to the point I became a workaholic. I became so obsessed with work. I need to spend more time here with you guys." He said quietly.

"I forgive you. I'll support you. That's all I know to do. That's what your mother told me to do before she died." He said getting up from my bed.

"Dad?" I called out slowly, as I got out of bed.

He turned to face me.

I hugged him.

"I love you so much and I deserved everything you said. You work so hard and I ruined everything. I'm so sorry." I said in all honesty.

"I love you too. Now go to bed. I have to go look for a mid-wife for you." He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

I got into my bed, and he stood by the door.

"I love you girls more than anything. If that means I have to love the babies your having at age sixteen, then so be it." He smiled walking out of my room.

--

One down, one more to go.

…..

**Did you know**? : _SGA (Shy Girls Aren't Angels) was inspired by Juno, Jamie Lynn Spears and her baby? You see around the time Jamie Lynn had her baby, that was the time when all this things about teen pregnancy stuff began spreading…so Jun was like 'Hell, Imagine Hinata pregnant,' and so began the plot, and story of shy girls aren't angels._

**Now you know.**

_…_

_…Fin…_

_…_

_Delyn: Hello once again. I'm Jun's best friend, and adopted sister..not on real terms, but her family has accepted me. My own mother is a single parent. Ramsey, Jun's grandfather past away two Saturdays ago. He was a great granddad, and he always treated me like his own. Friday was his funeral. I think Jun said something about me updating last Friday, but she got it mixed up with the funeral date. So I'm sorry about that._

_This chapter will be under chapter seven, but after this chapter is up, and people reviewed, I'm going to delete the other chapter five and six. I'll be updating chapter sixe tomorrow. Anyways Jun is ok. She's seeing a counselor, and what not. She wants you guys to know she still checks her mail, and will reply to your reviews, and thank you all so much for your support._

_Please excuse spelling, and grammar mistakes._

_Please review! Means a lot. I hope you guys like me, and accept me. Peace!_


	6. My Midwife

_**Hey Guys! Jun here. More explanation at the bottom!**_

**- - -**

Chapter 6- My Midwife

I've missed a day of school. Not even once. Maybe I left early, but I've never missed school. The first thing I did when I woke was barf. My morning sickness has gotten a lot worse.

My father was worried about me. You see, I'm very fragile, so any type of sickness, like a cold for example can lead to near-death sickness. Believe me. I almost died from chicken pox.

I woke up cranky, and throwing up all over the place. I was being snappy with my father, who I could tell was annoyed, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dad, my freaking boobies, are so tender!" I said shamelessly. It was so painful. Ino said it was pretty normal for me to have tender breast, but I didn't think it would hurt this much.

I started crying, seeing no matter what I did, it was still killing me.

"Maybe you should stay home. I'll call you your midwife." I could see the frightened, and scared look on his face.

I remember how happy my father was when my mother was pregnant with Hanabi. Mind you, he was much happier after the nine months from hell. He said he'd only tried to have one more because he was hoping to have a boy. Before they could carry out that plan, my mother died in a car accident.

"Dad, I love you, and all, but can you hurry up. This pain is killing me!" I yelled above my usual tone.

"I can't wait to get my hand on the boy." He mumbled to himself.

I can't wait to get rid of this thing in my stomach. Unfortunately, I had a long way to go.

- - -

I sat up on my bed when I saw my dad walk into the room.

"You didn't even drink the tea I made you!" He said offended. He should be. It tasted nasty.

"Dad!" I said annoyed. Where was my freaking midwife?

"Calm down. Your midwife is here." He said looking very tired.

A woman with blonde hair, chestnut eyes, and breast as big as basket balls walked in my room, smiling. She was holding a kit with her, and what not.

"Hi. I'm Tsunade, your midwife." She smiled at me.

"I'd like to smile, and wave, but my boobs are hurting me, and I'm not in a good mood." I said honestly scowling at her.

"Wow, you remind me of your mother. I was her midwife when she was pregnant with you, and your sister. Now I guess I'm dealing with you now, huh? Well, at least you're more pleasant than her." She smiled sitting next to my bed.

"Haishi, it's wise you sit here. I mean she is your daughter. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she's a lot more pleasant than your late wife." Tsunade smiled.

My dad sat nervously beside my bed. He looked like he was expecting me to throw something at him.

I saw Tsunade examine me, and I knew she was thinking the worst of me. I mean, I haven't even finished high school, and I was pregnant. She probably thought I was rebellious, and didn't listen to my father.

I groaned silently at the nasty thoughts in my head. Theses mood swings were killing me.

"It's not fair." I sobbed.

I heard my dad sigh as if to say, '_here goes the waterworks_.'

"Congratulations Hinata, you're in your second month of pregnancy. Say hello to more mood swings, morning sickness, and tender breast." She smiled at me.

I looked at her confused. Was that a good thing?

"You're in your first trimester. This is when the fetus starts developing. Be prepared for grossed out pictures of your fetus. You look to be about five to six weeks old. Have you been using the bathroom a lot lately?" She asked feeling around my stomach.

"Well…yea." I said realizing I was using the bathroom much more.

"Yep." She said writing some things down. " Your stomach probably won't show until like the fifth to seventh month of pregnancy, so if you have someone you want to surprise by telling them you're pregnant, and you know they don't like surprises, you better spill before you start looking like a girl who just hate a whole watermelon."

I knew my dad had told her about Sasuke. I mean who else was she talking about? She was right though. Sasuke didn't like surprises.

"How did you know she was in her first trimester?" My dad asked. I knew he felt stupid since he didn't even notice I was pregnant until I told him.

He hates feeling stupid.

"Well Haishi, beside the fact I'm a midwife, I noticed the mood swings before I even stepped in here, and you did call me to report a case of tender breast right?" She asked packing up.

I could tell he hated having a woman out smart him.

"The girl is practically leaking of all the pregnancy symptoms anyways." She said grinning at me.

"So what do we do to stop all these symptoms?" My dad asked eagerly.

I knew he wanted to get rid of my mood swings.

"To be honest, there is nothing you can do, except for giving her aspirin, or pain killers. These feelings she's having are natural. Every pregnant woman goes through them. She's going to be ok though, so hold on to your pants." She assured my father.

"Is she going to need anything else?"

"Well if she does, that's what I'm here for. Call me whenever you need me. Even if it's just to talk. I understand you can't talk to your father about these things. You have appointments with me ever Wednesday. So I'll see you tomorrow. We'll take a look at your fetus."

My heart jumped, and I became nervous.

"Don't worry about being nervous. It's normal." She said smiling.

With that she left, and my father showed her out. He came back rubbing his forehead.

"I've never heard the word breast so much in my life." He said smiling.

I smiled tiredly. Suddenly I felt so tired from all the commotion.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

I shook no.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." I said snuggling into my bed.

"Alright. I'll be in my office downstairs working if you need anything. Seems I'm going to have to settle in there again for the next few months." He said.

I smiled to myself as I fell asleep.

- - -

**Wednesday**

The first thing I did when I woke up that morning was cry. Mood swings were really annoying.

"Daddy, do you think I'm fat?" I sobbed.

I was staring at myself in the mirror playing with my stomach. I didn't know if I was seeing things, or my stomach was actually poking out. It was so depressing, and I'm the type of person to wake up in high spirits.

"Hinata, you're not fat, you're pregnant. It's natural for you to feel this way." He said peaking into my room.

"Arg! You are so insensitive!" I screamed at him angrily slamming my door in his face.

I could hear him swearing on the other side of the door.

"Can't wait to get my hand on that little bastard who got you pregnant." He repeated thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Dad, keep your thoughts to yourself." I coached. I bet you he was twitching.

- - -

When we got to the hospital, it smelled disgusting.

I hate the way old people smell…as of now anyways.

When we got to the office, Tsunade was there along with another woman by the name of Shizune.

"Hi, I'm Shizune, and I'll be doing your ultrasound." She smiled as she shook my hand, and my father's.

"I'm Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my dad." I said smiling as I introduced my dad.

I heard my dad groan. Probably tired of my mood swings.

"Wow, she was lot nicer to you Shizune. Hyugas, this is my assistant Shizune, and she'll be helping me with your pregnancy." Tsunade said showing me where to sit.

Before we were going to do the ultrasound, Tsunade talked to me about being pregnant, and staying healthy.

"My purpose as a midwife is basically to help you deliver your baby. I give parental care to expecting mothers, attend the birth of the infant, and provide postpartum care to the mother and her infant. I'm an autonomous practitioner who specialists in normal pregnancy, childbirth and the postpartum, but if something like an illness related to the childbearing were to happen, that'd be an Obstetricians job. A lot of people get midwives confused with Obstetricians." She informed me.

I was tempted to ask her what that has to do anything, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Sorry, but are you saying something is wrong with this thing in my stomach?" I said pointing to my tummy.

"No, I'm saying if there was, and obstetrician would be handling it. Now I think I told you we meet every Wednesday, just to keep track of how the baby is doing."

"Every Wednesday? What about school?" My father asked concerned.

"Yes every Wednesday. She can come after school. Wednesday is your day. You're my only patient on Wednesday. I thought you need more attention since you're so young."

I was listening, but my attention was on the ultrasound woman with the mobile machine.

"Ok Hinata, I'm going to run a few things through you about your pregnancy," Shizune started.

" As Dr. Tsunade told you, you're in your first trimester, you're second month of pregnancy. Your baby is no longer a blast cyst, he or she is an embryo." Shizune said while brining out some of her tools.

"My favorite part about the second month is that you baby's heart starts beating. It's starts if slowly then very fast, and later the heart rate will slow a bit more." Now she was putting on gloves.

"Is that when the baby kicks?" I asked curious. All these facts about babies were making dizzy, and confused.

"No hun, your baby most likely won't start kicking until maybe the sixth month, but it varies for different women." Tsunade informed.

"Right. Besides you're barely showing. I'm even surprise you're showing a tiny bit. Most first timers don't show until later. Your baby must be excited." Shizune smiled.

Few minutes later, I was on the hospital bed, my shirt up, and my bare stomach was showing. My dad was holding my hand.

"This is an ultrasound gel. I'm just going to squirt it on your stomach." Shizune said as she squirted blue stuff on my stomach. It felt pretty funny, and tickled when she rubbed it on my tummy.

She then showed me another instrument.

"This here, is a Linear Array Transducer. I don't expect you to know what it does but this is what helps us hear your baby. Acoustic transducers send pulses of sound into a material. Whenever a sound wave encounters a material with a different density , part of the sound wave is reflected back to the probe and is detected as an echo. Anyways, you don't need to know that stuff. It's really complicated, and I don't want you to get more confused." Shizune smiled.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the thing she was connecting to the transducer to. It looked like a computer.

"It's a Medical Sonographic Instrument. This is how we actually see you baby. Are you ready?" she asked me.

I held on to my father tighter, and nodded.

Before I knew it, a black, and white Image showed itself on the instrument.

"Now it's going to be very hard to tell the different between the head, and it's bottom on this image. That's normal, as this month progresses, it will be easier to tell."

I gasped as I noticed the baby's heart beating. I even began to cry happily on my father's shoulder as Shizune, and Tsunade smiled.

Even my dad had a faint smile.

"Is it a boy or girl?" My dad asked.

"Woah, grandpa. We're moving way to fast don't you think. It just became an embryo." Tsunade chuckled.

"It might take a little while before the baby's gender is known." Shizune smiled.

I couldn't stop smiling. This was the best I've felt in a while.

"Would you like some pictures? I can print them out for you." Shizune offered.

I nodded as she left the room.

"Well so far everything is normal. Now here are a few suggestions of things you should eat while pregnant. You'll be craving the craziest things." Tsunade said handing me the list.

"Oh, before I forget, do you want to know your due date?" Tsunade asked.

I shook no.

"I like surprises." I smiled.

"Oh God." My father mumbled.

Shizune came back with pictures as she handed them to me.

"So don't forget, I'm here if you need me. Appointments are every Wednesday." Tsunade called after me.

I couldn't stop staring at the pictures of the babies. Or the first time I felt good about the pregnancy.

--

Now to share the news with Sasuke. I hope he takes it well.

_…_

_..Fin.._

_…_

_**Did you know? **_I got all theses hard facts about pregnancy from Wikipedia? Best encyclopedia ever. It was a big help though. I also had to use Google to find info about the trimester and so forth.

_**Now you know.**_

_**Junpei: **_Hi guys. Yes. It's me Jun. I've been good, and I just want to thank you all for your support. I know things have been crazy for the last week or so. I decided to write today cuz' I missed writing this story. Unfortunately Delyn is very sick. She has Type 1 diabetes, and you know you need a lot of insulin and what not, so unfortunately Delyn was being careless and didn't take her shots so she's sick.

I hope she gets better cuz' she's very frail. I love that girl. No homo. She's my bff. Lol.

Please excuse the grammar mistakes, and spelling, also I might be wrong about some facts. Just correct me if I'm wrong. I know I must have bore you guys in this chapter with all the hardcore facts. When my mom saw me looking up this stuff she thought I was pregnant, and got scared, but I told her the reason why. I've never typed the word breast so much in my life. Lol.

I noticed a lot of people had mixed feelings about Haishi's reaction to Hinata's pregnancy. I don't believe in having to kick you child out of your house. I mean that's stupid, and unnecessary. I believe you discipline them first then support. I mean come on. Also my character were OC in this chapter. I'm sorry. My excuse is Hinata has mood swings, and Haishi is a caring father. lol. Most of you miss Sasuke. He's defiantly in the next chapter. I think you guys be shocked in the next chapter. Also, I tend to get confused between OC, or OCC. Sorry.

This story will probably end by the 14th or 15th chapter so it's not really wrong. It may seemed rushed though. Just stick with me. I'm trying to end it before school starts so nothing will interrupt my update. Sorry for the long blabber. Thanks so much for the support! I love you guys. lol.

Ps. I want to recommend, if you're a fiction press user, I want to recommend Good Girl Going Crazy. Awesome story. Help me feel better about my grandpa. You'll love it, promise! Peace.


	7. Sasuke

_**Just wanted to say Thank you to CobaltHeart, for being my 99**__**th**__** reviewer. Thank you!! Also a very big Thank you to Lina-Neko for giving me the Big 100. You guys are great. All of you, and Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and, support, I wouldn't be happy with out em'. Here's the chapter every body really wanted. Lol.**_

_**--**_

Chapter 7- Sasuke

When I got home, I showed Hanabi the pictures, and I think they sorta freaked her out. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the night, just because of it.

Ino, immediately came over to squeal at the pictures, she was probably more excited than I was about the baby. She just had to keep a copy for herself, and made me promise that she would be the baby's god-mother.

"So, I was thinking, if it's a girl, you should name her after me, and if it's a boy, name him after Sasuke." She said prancing around my room.

I laughed lazily, since she had woke me up from my nice sleep. She had came right from school to my house just to see if I was ok. She knew it wasn't common for me not to come to school.

"I have to go watch over the flower shop today. I'll call you later." She said as she patted my belly softly, something I wasn't comfortable with her doing.

Ino's family owned a flower shop, and whenever Ino's mother had to do something, Ino would watch over the store. It was a really beautiful flower shop, and smelled like wild flowers. I remember since I worked in the store, the summer before. But even now, the thought of the smell made me nauseated.

I rolled over to the other side of my bed, and opened the little table drawer(?) next to it. I looked around it for the pictures of the baby's ultrasound, just to see them again.

Instead of the pictures of the baby, I saw a picture of me, and Sasuke. We had gone to a fair, with Ino, and had taken a picture in the photo booth. Sasuke had his arm over my shoulder, and was looking really cool, like a guy who was trying to protect his girl. He had a faint smile, and my face looked awfully red. It must have been a hot day.

Looking at the picture, I saw Sasuke's onyx eyes stare into my own eyes, and I realized, I haven't talked to him in a while. It suddenly dawned me that I missed him a lot.

I smiled to myself as I picked up the phone, and called him. Unfortunately, it went straight to voice mail, and I couldn't help but frown. I was hoping to talk to him, and tell him how much I missed him. Our last few phone conversations were awkward, and shy conversations, and I hadn't seen him much since then.

I sighed as I rolled over in my bed.

I was going to have to tell him about the baby when I see him tomorrow.

--

"Yay! I'm glad you're going to tell him Hinata! That's so brave of you !" Ino whispered while hugging me.

I smiled back at her, happy she was happy for me. Ino always knew how to encourage people, that's one of her best traits, and my favorite thing about her.

"I can't wait till she comes. I'm going to be a god-mother!" Ino squealed quietly.

"She? Ino, we don't knew if it's a girl or boy yet." I giggled softly.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl. A little Ino! It's going to be so great Hinata!" She said.

"Miss Yamanaka, would you like a detention for disturbing the Miss Hyuga, and the rest of the class?" Our chemistry teacher asked annoyed.

Ino groaned, and replied angrily.

"No." She glared. The teacher turned back around, and she stuck her tongue at him.

"Just for that, you just earned yourself a detention." He said.

Ino groaned, and began to pick up her things. All eyes were on her.

"What? You've never seen a human before?" She said annoyed. She looked my way, and winked at me, then she left the classroom without looking back.

Sometimes, I wondered where she got all of her confidence from.

--

The day dragged on and on. I got to skip class to rest because of my 'condition' thanks to Kurenai. It was a good thing too because I was beginning to get irritated, and my mood swings were acting up again.

I remember passing Sasuke in the hall once, and he was with his friends. He had gave me a brief sign of acknowledgement, then smiled at me as he walked away. I would be lying if I said I didn't want a hug, or at least something more than a smile.

Even his smile looked as if it were forced.

Had I done something to make him angry? Maybe it was because I didn't call him sooner..but still.

--

After the day was over, I happily made my way towards the football field where I knew Sasuke would be practicing for the upcoming game. Ino was there too since the cheerleaders also practiced with them.

As I got closer to the field my heart began to beat way too fast, and my hands became sweaty. The pictures were in my hands that were shaking nervously.

This was it. I was going to tell him today.

…

I was this close to turning back around, and going home, unfortunately, Ino saw me. She was on top of the cheerleading pyramid which was a surprise since Sakura was always on the pyramid…at least from what Ino always told me.

My train of thoughts were broken when suddenly Ino called my name. Not in her inside voice either, but in her cheerleading voice, and boy was it loud.

"HI HINATA!! " she screamed.

I don't think I was imagining everybody looking at me when she called me. In fact all heads were turned my way, including Sasuke's.

I blushed as I nervously waved back at her. The heads turned their attention back to what they were doing.

I sat on the bleachers watching everybody taking part in their various activities. Once again I was tempted to go home, and just forget about the whole ordeal.

I began to climb down from the bleachers hoping nobody would notice me as I go. Unfortunately (once again), Sasuke saw me. He said a few words to his coach, then he started to take his helmet off, put it under his arm, and ran towards me.

I was really scared now, and there was no way to escape this.

I sighed as he came up to me. This was it.

--

He placed his helmet down on the ground, and our eyes met.

"I'd give you a hug, but the fence is in my way." He said. I think he was trying to make me smile, but I was too nervous. He sounded very awkward too.

We stood there, not saying a thing to each other. I could feel the tension suffocating me as I stared at my feet.

After a minute or two, I said something like this:

"Hi."

I said it with a smile. He must think I'm a fool.

"Hey." He said back.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" I asked playing with my hair.

"Er, no. I asked my coach if I could talk to you." He said running his hand through his hair. Normally that would make me sigh, but I just stood there.

"I--" We both started.

I smiled nervously.

"I have to tell you something." We said again.

I grinned now. It was really funny. He gave me a faint smile, but it didn't look genuine.

"You can go first." I told him. I was sure whatever he had to tell me wouldn't be as shocking as what I had to tell him.

"Ok. You have to promise you won't freak out, or start acting weird in anyway." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

My heart beat faster. What did he have to tell me that would make me start acting weird. Did he know?

"Promise." I said quietly.

"Hinata.." He began hesitant. He wasn't even keeping eye contact, and he was the one who taught me to keep eye contact.

"I think we should break up…"

My heart stop beating.

"W-what?"

He didn't look at me. He was frowning at the floor. The tears were at the edge of falling from my face. My eyes became watery, and my view of him became foggy. I wiped my eyes.

"D-Did I do something wrong? I was going to call sooner, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Sasuke. Please don't say that. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad at me." I said pleadingly. The tears began to fall.

"Oh God Hinata." He said. I began to cry even more.

"Stay there. I'll come meet you outside the fence." He said.

--

He came to me, and consoled me. I was really crying now.

"W-what did I do?" I asked kind of pushing him away from me. I looked up to him, trying to meet his eyes, but he just wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"What did I do?!" I asked motivated to know why he was breaking my heart.

He sighed.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why?" I said as the tears kept rolling off my face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I did something that I can't forgive myself for. If I can't forgive myself then you won't forgive me."

"Sasuke, what are you saying? I'll forgive you. I promise. Just tell me, and I'd be ok with it. Please?!"

"I can't…"

"Sasuke please!" I pleaded crying more. I wish I hadn't kept bugging him to know what he did though.

"Alright! I cheated on you with Sakura ok! I slept with her twice!" He said.

My eyes widened.

No way. Now way.

"What?" I said quietly.

"I..I cheated on you twice." He said looking the floor.

I slapped him. With all my strength too.

"Why?! Why would you do that?" I screamed angrily.

"…" Was all he said.

"Why?! Answer me!" I screamed at him.

This wasn't happening. After all I'd been through for this boy. After all the rude cat calls, and the rude remarks I had gotten from jealous girls.

"You ruined my life! You ruined my life!" I said crying.

I shoved the pictures at him.

"You got me pregnant, and now you're breaking up with me! You're a sick bastard!" I said throwing my fist at him.

"I hate you so much!" I said.

He was staring at the pictures I had shoved at him.

"Pregnant?" He said surprised.

"I regret it! I regret sleeping with you. Everybody was right. You only wanted to sleep with me! I hate you so much!" I said breaking down.

"I…I didn't" He said. I could feel his eyes on me. I was so embarrassed. I should have known this was going to happen. He was laughing at me. They were all laughing at me.

He tried to console me again, but I pushed him away.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, and I started to run. I started to run far away from him.

As I was running, Sakura called out to me.

"Aww, what's wrong Hinata? Did Sasuke break up with you?" She laughed, and so did her friends.

I stopped walking. Sasuke, and her must have planned the break up. I really hated her. I turned to face her.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, and Sasuke!" I yelled at her. She was shocked, and I must say so was I, and the rest of the people in the field.

"You're a sick whore Sakura!" I yelled.

When I calmed down, everybody was staring at me. Ino's sapphire eyes looked at me worriedly. She began to come my way, but I just ran from her.

--

I tried to run far away from all of them. I ran into the school so ashamed of myself. Why had I been so stupid?

"Hinata?"

I looked up from where I had been standing, and crying. It was Naruto. Some how I was really glad to see him.

I hugged him, and started crying on his shoulder. He was shocked at first but then he started to rub my back.

When I calmed down, I looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke was standing there, staring at me. I stared back, then looked away as I laid my head on Naruto's shoulder.

He deserved it. Sasuke deserved it.

_.._

_..Fin.._

_.._

_**Did You know?: **_Most of you know notice Neji isn't in this. If you didn't know, now you know. It wasn't because I didn't want him in it, I actually forgot about Neji when I was writing the first draft.

_**So, now you know.**_

_**Junpei:**_ Hey guys! I meant to post this chapter early in the morning at like around 3 am, but I fell asleep, and I couldn't finish it because I became sleepy. When I woke up, I was going to finish writing it, and send it in, but once again I was interrupted. I went to Go-Kart plus for the first time. T'was awesome! Since school starts in a few days, Like on the second, I'm gonna be updating ever two days, so I hope we can all look forward to that. Seven, to eight more chapters left. I just want to say, it has been a pleasure writing this story, and you guys make me so happy. I don't remember getting any crude reviews or anything like that. You were all supportive of me, and cuz' of that I am grateful. Thank you.

Please excuse the Grammar, and spelling. Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you Monday night hopefully, or Tuesday morning, who knows. Lol.


	8. Third Month

**Hey Guys. Thanks for all your support from the last chapter. Just wanted you this chapter won't be too long. Also, meant to mention that this will also be a NaruHina. Stick around though. Enjoy!**

**--**

Chapter 8- Third Month

My eyes fluttered open, and I was staring at grey lockers that were across from me. My head began to pound furiously, and I groaned quietly. I sat up, and Naruto was right beside me. We were both sitting against the lockers.

"Naruto? What happened?" I asked confused.

"Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder, and I didn't know what to do with you. Your dad called, and I told him where you were, so he's coming to get you." He informed, his blue eyes staring back at my lavender streaked eyes.

All of a sudden, memories of what happened with Sasuke came back to me, and I really didn't want to remember.

I uncharacteristically placed my head back on Naruto's shoulder.

"So, you guys broke up?" He said quietly.

I didn't answer him. I just shifted closer to him, so my neck wouldn't have pains.

A few minutes went by, and the hall was silent. I stared at the floor tiredly.

"He cheated on me. Twice. With Sakura." I said moving the hair out of my face. I really didn't want tot talk about it, especially since it happened like thirty minutes ago, and Naruto also cheated on me with Sakura.

"Everybody was right about him…he only wanted to sleep with me, and I was dumb enough to do it, and now I'm pregnant. " I said covering my tearful eyes.

Naruto put his arm around my shoulder, and at first I didn't feel comfortable since I was used to only Sasuke doing that, but after remembering what happened again, I let loose.

"Everybody is laughing at me. They are all saying what a stupid girl. Why would he ever want you? It's the worst ever Naruto! It's so embarrassing." I said letting out all my feelings.

He didn't say anything. I just kept crying.

"I think you're a great girl, and if you had given me another chance this would have never happened. You wouldn't be suffering this much." He said dead serious.

My head snapped up. I looked at him disgustedly.

"Are you serious? Are you listening to what you're saying? You are such a jerk. Did you forget that you cheated on me?! Did you? It wasn't like you even told me, I had to find out from Sakura, and her friends. At least Sasuke told me. He told me straight out. What is your problem?!" I said shifting away from him, and taking his arm of my shoulder.

I got up from the floor, but so did he. I really wasn't having a good day, and he was planning on making it worse.

"Hinata, that's not what I meant. Listen to me." He pleaded grabbing a hold on my arm.

I glared at him.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever feel like you have the right to touch me. Who do you think you are?!" I yelled grabbing my hand from his grip.

"Hina--"

"Look Naruto, I thought I could confide in you at least for a while till my dad comes, but I was wrong. This was a big mistake." I said walking away from him.

I've been holding my temper in all this time about him cheating on me. I just had to let it go.

"You, and Sasuke are just alike. You're both dogs." I said so he could hear me.

At least I got some things of my chest. I must say, I feel better already.

--

I stomped into my father's car angrily. I still couldn't believe Naruto said that. He even dared blamed me for us not getting back together.

I greeted my father unwillingly.

"What's your problem? Why is your face so red, and puffy." He asked his voice filled with concern.

I broke down.

"I had a horrible day dad! The worst in years. Everything went wrong, and they were all laughing at me." I said between my tears.

"Who?"

I told my father the whole thing, about Sasuke, and Sakura, and about what Naruto said.

"Bastards. This is why I wanted you home schooled." He said patting my back softly.

I sobbed quietly, as I leaned on his shoulders.

"It's ok Hinata. I'll be honest, I have no Idea what to tell you. I mean, only a woman can really console you, but unfortunately I'm not one. I do know this though, Sasuke, or Naruto, what ever their names are don't deserve you."

" You are too special for the likes of them. They're the ones missing out. Heck back in my day you were every guy's ideal girl..well besides the fact you're pregnant." He said smiling at him.

I couldn't help but smile through my tears. I hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said wiping my eyes.

He turned on his car, and the engine began, but he didn't start driving.

" Everything Is going to be alright, because I'm going to be here to protect you from those hormone infected boys."

I was pretty sure he was thinking out loud. Still, my dad made me feel a lot better, and that's what matters the most.

I smiled.

"I'm glad."

_- - - - - _

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Congratulations! You made it to the third month of pregnancy!" Tsunade said throwing up a small amount of confetti.

I grinned, but Ino stared at Tsunade confused. This was her first time coming with me to one of my ultrasounds.

"Look kid, you're either with it, or you're not." Tsunade informed her.

"I don't understand what you're celebrating." Ino argued.

"A new month duh! She came into a new month without any complications, or sicknesses. That's something worth celebrating." Tsunade explained to her.

"Teens get stupider each time I see them." she mumbled, but Ino heard her loud, and clear, and glared at my midwife.

Tsunade jotted a few things about my progress down on paper, and after writing it, her chestnut eyes met mine.

"Hinata we have another thing to celebrate," She smiled.

"What is it?"

"Evolution! You're baby is no longer an embryo, it's a fetus now!" She grinned widely.

I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like a good thing, so I smiled back at her. She must have seen that I was confused. She laughed.

"You're baby lost it's tail. He or she close to being human. Now he or she is going to be moving spontaneously, but I'm guessing you can't feel the baby moving since you haven't reported anything to me." She said giving me a look.

I nodded. I was suppose to tell her if I felt weird or anything like that. She wanted to know the baby's every move.

"Good. Now, you're baby weighs about fourteen grams, and is approximately three and a half inches in length. Later in the month, you'll be able to hear his, or her heart beat. We are going to use a Megahertz Frequency which is a type of Doppler that allows you to hear the heart. The most exciting part of my job to be honest." She said, as she stared to pack up her stuff.

"I'm so happy for you Hina. This is so cool." Ino said hugging me.

I smiled. I knew she really wanted to know the gender.

"What about the baby's gender?" Ino really became alert when I asked this.

"Well we still can't tell. The thing is there is a theory, about the baby's heart beat. I'll tell you about it when we get to listen to the heart. The good thing is the external genitals are beginning to differentiate, but still hard to predict. We'll probably know by the fourth or fifth month."

" Your belly is starting to expand, which is quick for a girl like your self since it's your first time. For first timers, their belly usually starts showing towards the end of the second trimester, or the beginning of the third. No worries though." She concluded.

I smiled at her once again.

"Thanks for everything Tsunade."

"No problem. I see your mood swings are starting to ease down." She said. I was about to answer, but Ino cut me off.

"Don't get me started about her mood swings." She said, as she said her good bye.

I laughed.

"See you on Wednesday Tsunade." I said leaving the room.

- - - - -

Not only because my birthday is in December that makes December was my favorite month. Christmas, a blanket of snow on my house. T'was really nice.

It was the last day before Christmas break, and I was getting my books out of my locker. I was smiling. I couldn't wait to get some good sleep at home.

"There's the girl who Sasuke got pregnant. Poor thing." I heard someone whisper.

My smile grew wider.

Of course my stomach began to expand, and people started noticing, so of course they talked about me. Even then, nothing could bring my spirit down.

I shut my locker, ad when I turned around, Naruto was standing there (you won't believe me) nervously.

I hadn't talked to him since he said rude things to me a few weeks ago.

I smiled. That was all in my past.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked politely. It sounded like I worked in a fast food restaurant or something.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hinata… I've been trying to apologize about what I said a few weeks ago, but…I didn't know how to. I'm really sorry. I was way out of line. Will you please accept my apology?" He asked.

My smile grew.

"That's in the past. I forgive you." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait, Hinata!" He said chasing after me.

I turned around to face him.

"Yes Naruto?"

"To prove I mean it, will you let me carry your bag to your dad's car for you? I mean, I don't want you to hurt your back or anything." He said blushing, and looking at the floor. So uncharacteristic of him.

"I'd like that Naruto." I said as he took my bag.

I listened to him talk about his Christmas plans with his uncle, and whatnot, and it was nice. I didn't hold anything against him anymore.

When we turned the corner I saw Sasuke, and Sakura's arm was around his neck as they kissed.

At first I felt a tinge of jealousy, but I smiled it off. Sasuke didn't seem really interested in the kiss. I still hadn't talked to Sasuke since we broke up, even the few times he called me.

"Maybe we should go the other way." Naruto stated.

"That's not necessary. This hall is closer to the front door anyways." I said smiling at him.

He nodded.

Sasuke, and Sakura stopped kissing. Sakura smirked at me over Sasuke's shoulder.

I smiled at her. I was in too much of a good mood to let this bitch ruin it.

"Happy holidays Sasuke, Sakura. Hope you have a good one." I said as we meet up with them. I gave the fakest smile ever.

"Oh Hinata, you're too sweet." Sakura retorted back.

"You're so nice Sakura." I smiled in her face. We smiled at each other knowing we hated each other to the next level.

"How's…the um….you know." Sasuke said quietly staring at my stomach.

I smiled at him putting my hand on my tummy.

"Oh Sasuke, I wouldn't want to burden you with such a thing. You don't have to pretend you care. Well I have to go now. Sorry for interrupting your kissing session. Go on." I said as I walked away.

Sasuke was about to say something, but I had cut him off. When I turned the corner, I grinned. I won that, and I didn't need anybody to tell me that.

This is a great start at Christmas vacation .

- - -

"God dad! Are you cooking ham again? It smells terrible. It's killing my nose." I said.

I could hear him grunt.

"Really, you know how the smell of ham makes me nauseated. You just keep cooking it." I informed him as I left the kitchen.

I sat on the couch next to Hanabi who was watching something emo music videos.

"We're not watching this when the baby gets here." I smiled.

"We're not watching Elmo either." She said.

"Well think of it this way, if you remove the l in Elmo--"

"Quit the joke before I die of your corny jokes." She said smiling at me. Hanabi had became used to the fact I was pregnant, and went back to being her normal self.

The door bell rang, and my sister and I looked at each other.

It rang again.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

"I'm…I'm...I'm the youngest so I shouldn't have to get it." She argued back.

It rang a third time.

"Will someone just get the door!?" my dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, and went to answer the door.

I opened it, and a lady I've never seen before stood there.

"Hi, can I help you?" I said nicely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Hyuga Hinata." She said.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto."

_…_

_..Fin.._

_…_

**Did you know? **One of my readers told me this ( thank you for the interesting fact!) all babies start out as girls until they start to grow their parts. The theory I was talking about is when the baby has like a high heart rate, that means it's a girl. If it has a low heart rate it's a boy. I go look up what it is called, and keep you informed.!

**Now you know.**

J_**unpei**_ : Hey guys! I must say a lot , and I mean a lot of you reviewed for the last chapter, I think I got up to 28 or 30 reviews. I was shocked at the progress…like wow! Even people that read my story but never reviewed reviewed! For the first time! If I knew breaking up with Hinata would make all of you guys to review I would have done it sooner. Lol. Anyways thank you guys so much although I didn't see some of my regular reviewers, but Thank you all for your support, and being there for me. It brings me joy to read your reviews. Thank you.

Please excuse the grammar and spelling. It's almost four in the morning, and I'm falling asleep, and my neck hurts, so please try to understand. School starts next Tuesday. I'll probably finish writing this in two weeks time. Things might seem rushed to, buy just hang in there with me. Once again thank you, and review!

**News Flash!**

Unfortunatly, I will not be writting in the school year after I finish this story. If I write during the school year I won't be able to finish any story. I'll probably write oneshots though. Be sure you're there to read them!


	9. The Uchihas

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You guys know how to make a girl's head swell, and I appreciate it. Man, it's been a pleasure writing this story, thank you all for your support, Delyn is feeling a lot better and she sends her greetings. Man I can't believe this story is almost over! Enjoy!**

**- - - - -**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_We learn about Hinata's progress during the third month. Her unborn baby is no longer an embryo, and is now a fetus. Naruto apologized for his rude behavior towards her, and for the first time since their break up, Hinata actually speaks to Sasuke, and shows him she's doing just fine without him. You guys were left with a cliff hanger when Uchiha Mikoto shows up at the Hyuga's front door. What could she possibly want?_

_- - - - - -_

Chapter 9- The Uchihas

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto." She said as she stared cautiously at my stomach.

I guess I should have known she was Sasuke's mom. They looked way too much alike. She was beautiful. She had nice long darkish blue hair, and I could see Sasuke inherited his beautiful onyx eyes from her. I could only imagine what his father looked like.

"Hi. I'm..uh Hinata. Would you like to come in?" I asked nervously.

What could she possibly want? Sasuke, and I no longer had relations…well except the unborn baby I had in my tummy.

"Yes, I would like that." She said as she followed me into the house.

"Hinata, who was at the door--" My dad said stepping into the living room. He stopped when he saw Uchiha Mikoto.

They stared at each other, and I looked back, and forth at them. What the heck ?

"Dad, this is Mrs. Uchiha Mikoto, and this is my father." I said introducing them.

"Haishi?" Mrs. Uchiha said.

"Mikoto." My dad said less surprised.

Mrs. Uchiha started to smile, as she embraced my father. What the heck was going on?

"Er..can someone tell me what is going on?" I asked puzzled.

"Well when I was in college, I had a best friend, and we were very close, and he introduced me to his girl friend, and when they got married, your mother, and I were at their wedding." My father explained hugging Sasuke's mother once more.

"Long time no see, how's Kohanna?" She asked looking around for my mother.

My dad frowned a bit.

"Well, actually Kohanna passed away some years ago." My dad told her.

Her soft onyx eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I…. why didn't you invite me to the funeral?" She asked looking hurt.

"Well, we lost contact with each other, so I didn't know how to get to you. Please sit down." He said offering a chair.

"Thank you. Goodness. I can't believe she passed away. What happened?" She asked my father with pure interest as she sat on the couch.

"It was a car accident. The driver also died. I don't really like to ponder on it much. Enough about me, how have you been? What brings you here?" My dad asked.

Mrs. Mikoto crossed her long creamy legs, and if she wasn't married I would have thought she was flirting with my father.

"Well, life has been good to be honest. I mean business is going great. I even have an elementary school project that I am starting on. The school will start by next fall. Fugaku, and I decided that I should be in charge since he has other businesses, and buildings already in place." She said.

"Wow. That sounds good. Sounds like it's coming along."

"Yes, it is. How is business for you? I see the Hyuga corporations is starting to expand as well." She said.

My father gave a hearty laugh and nodded.

"Yes, but business is business. So, not to seem like I want you out, but why are you here? I mean after all these years of not seeing you, what could possibly bring you here? How did you even find me?"

I sat on the couch seeing my legs were starting to become sore. I had stood the whole time

they had been talking shocked that they knew each other.

"I understand. I am actually here because of your daughter." She said smiling at me a bit. It reminded me way too much of Sasuke.

"Hinata? Did she do something to offend you?" My father asked sternly.

I stared at the woman waiting for her to answer.

"Yes. She did something to offend me. She didn't tell me she was carrying my grandchild." She said rather seriously.

The room became quiet, and I became uneasy. Her grandchild?

"I don't understand." My father said confused.

"My son is the father of your daughter's unborn child."

My dad's eyes widened as he glanced at me. I was emotionless.

" I've been worrying about Sasuke's well-being since he's been asking questions about babies, and he told me your daughter is what, two to three months pregnant? I found out, he was the one who got her pregnant.. I just came to confirm it, and I noticed he was telling the truth since it's showing."

My father sighed.

"So your son is the Uchiha that got my daughter pregnant." His ears began to turn red.

"Haishi, know I didn't come over here to make you angry. I actually want custody of the child."

It was my turn to speak.

"No." I said.

"Hinata darling, before you speak out, I think everyone involved in this situation should be here. That is why I would like for you guys to come over to my house so we can discuss this when Sasuke, and Fugaku are around. Unfortunately Fugaku couldn't make it because of a meeting, and Sasuke was busy. Please, we need you to come so we can discuss this." She pleaded.

"Must it really be at your house?" My father asked annoyed.

Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

"Fugaku refuses to come here. You, and I both know how stubborn he is." She said as she started to get up.

"Alright, we'll come by on Friday, just give me the address. Thank you for coming by, it's good to see you." My father said as he hugged her.

"Same here. I'm really sorry about your loss. I wish we could have met on better terms." She added as she kissed his cheek.

My father nodded, as she helped her to the door. He put an arm around my shoulder, and we watched as she left.

"Wow, even though I don't like the fact you're pregnant, I must say at least he's not a poor bum." My dad said rubbing my back.

I only nodded. I really didn't like the idea of giving my baby away.

- - - - - -

**Uchiha Residence.**

I sighed as my father rang the doorbell.

"Here goes nothing." He said as the door opened a bit. A smiling Mrs. Mikoto greeted us. She was wearing an apron, and wiped her wet ands on the apron, as she hugged me.

"Hello Haishi, please come in." She said as she led us in.

I breathed in the smell of a home cooked meal, and it smelled like pasta. All of a sudden I was hungry. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the meals my mother used to cook for me.

I studied the house, and from the last time I've been here, it looked like they had renovated the living room. It was like something you see in a housing magazine.

Memories flashed of the night Sasuke, and I were alone in this big house.

I sat on the couch, and I had to spread my legs a bit because of my tummy. I sat there as she brought me some chocolate to drink, and my father got cold water.

She sat across from us as she smiled.

"So, darling, how is the pregnancy going? I feel terrible missing the first three months of my grandchild. You don't know how much joy this baby brings to me, even if he or she is born out of wedlock."

You don't know how hard it was not to roll my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't like Sasuke's mom, I didn't like the way she talked as if the baby was hers.

I smiled at her though, and nodded my head.

"The baby is fine actually. I found out that she or he is no longer a embryo. It lost it's tail." I said. I owed her that much since she seemed to care about the baby's well being.

"I'm hopping it's a girl. I always wanted a daughter. A granddaughter is even better." She said drinking her tea.

"I'm hopping it's a boy. I've had enough of girls." My father said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Sasuke, and Fugaku should be here any second."

As soon as she said that I heard the front door open, as Sasuke, his father, and even his brother stepped in. I didn't turn to look though. I could tell because Mrs. Uchiha greeted them all using their names.

"Itachi, I'm so happy to see you. You never come home at Christmas." She said.

"Yea. I didn't want to miss out on Sasuke's pregnant girlfriend. I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs." As he passed me, he grinned, and said hello to my father.

If Sasuke was handsome, Itachi was way more handsome.

"Haishi, Hinata, I think you guys are acquainted to Fugaku, and Sasuke." Mikoto said pushing her husband, and son in front of us.

I refused to look at Sasuke, and his father, and my father glared at each other.

"Haishi, long time no see." Mr. Uchiha said in a dull voice.

I studied Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke looked nothing like him. It was Itachi who looked most like him.

"Fugaku." My father nodded towards him.

"Personally, I think two should put your past differences aside because we have another important issue going on. We are here to discuss Hinata's pregnancy."

The two then looked at me, and Sasuke.

"You're right Mikoto. I'd like to know why the hell your son forced my daughter into sexual intercourse." My dad seriously.

"Dad!" I glared at him.

"My son forced your daughter into sexual intercourse? Are you listening to yourself? My God, you haven't changed. You're still a fool! It's obvious your daughter doesn't know how to control her sexual needs." Sasuke's father argued back.

"What?!" I glared at Sasuke's father.

"Hinata, please. Fugaku is just heated up. He doesn't mean it." Mikoto said trying to calm the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry, but your husband just labeled me a prostitute," I said angrily.

"Damn right I did. You just slept with my son because of the money you're going to get out of it."

"Fugaku! Keep quiet right now!" His wife yelled at him.

Sasuke just kept cool, as he leaned on the wall, and his eyes laid on my tummy. I was so annoyed with his cool structure. Even in his own house he had to be cool.

"I'm sorry. Please let's not blame each other. I think this is a blessing. I mean this is God's way of wanting peace between the Hyuga, and Uchiha. Let's try to make it work." Mikoto pleaded.

"I want this baby." Sasuke finally said.

I looked at him sort of amazed. He wanted the baby.

" You want the baby?" I said looking at him with a stern look.

He nodded. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm serious." He said scratching his head. I stopped laughing.

"Actually, we were hopping that once this baby is born, you could give us full custody, and we'll give you all the money you want." Mikoto said pleadingly.

I stared at her. Was this woman serious?

"Dad, I'll be in the car." I said as I walked past all of them.

"Hinata!" Mikoto called after me,

- - - - - -

When I got to the car, I couldn't help the hot tears that fell from my face. What was I even doing here? Why did I come here? I wanted to leave.

"Hinata."

I wiped my eyes.

"What do you want?" I said as I looked at Sasuke.

"I really want to be with you, and if it means this baby too, then I don't care. My mom wants it, and I want you, so we all get what we want. I really want you back." He said.

"Sasuke are you listening to yourself? Everybody gets what they want? What makes you think I don't want this baby? What makes you think I want you back? You slept with Sakura twice! You expect me to take you back?" I said through my tears.

"That was a mistake. I didn't do it on purpose. She tempted me."

"So now you don't have self-control?" I snapped.

We stared at each other.

"I love you." He said looking sincere.

It was the first time he actually said those word.

"Well I don't love you." I said looking him in the eye. It was hard because I did still love him. I was in love with him.

My dad stepped out the house, Mikoto chasing after him.

"So, we're really done huh." He sad coolly.

"Yea, I guess so." I said as I entered the car.

- - - - - -

"Hinata, Mikoto apologized." My father said on the ride home.

"She did?" I said staring out the window.

"I told her we weren't going to give them the baby, but I promised Mikoto she could help out, and spend time with you, and the baby. They are the grandparents of the child."

"Yea, I understand." I said.

We sat in the car quietly as he kept driving.

"Why do you, and Mr. Uchiha hate each other?"

"He never got over the fact I dated his wife in high school, and he thinks I betrayed him, when my business started before him. Long story."

I didn't wan to hear it either.

He parked into the drive way, and I got out of the car, and went straight to my room to get some well deserved sleep.

It had been a long day.

..

..Fin..

..

**- - - -**

_**Did you know? **_In SGA, Haishi, and Mikoto dated each other in high school. Yea, I don't know why I decided to put that in just add their parents history. I thought it would be another reason to make Fugaku angrier at Haishi. You should know that Fugaku did get over the fact they dated, but Haishi doesn't believe it. Crazy huh?

**Now you know.**

- - - - -

_**Junpei:**_ Hello everyone. I don't think this is my best chapter because it's a little choppy to me, I don't know. I just think it's dull, even though it's full of action…well I hope it is. It was hard to write. The original chapter sucked, so I had to change it around. I really hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if it wasn't my best. I'll update Saturday morning or maybe tomorrow night. Stick around, and Thank you all for reading.

Please excuse the grammar, and spelling. I'm only human. Once again, thank you for the reviews, I hope you guy keep sending my flattering reviews. Means a lot!


	10. Drama

**_Hello! I'm sorry about not updating fast enough. High school does that to you. I come home so tired, and the ignored summer homework made things worse. Hope you can understand . More at the bottom. Enjoy_!**

**- - - - **

Chapter 10- Drama

Like I said, December is one of my favorite months, but this year, my birthday was very…awkward.

I guess that's why you can't have a birthday two days after Christmas. People are too tired to celebrate other things. Like my birthday for instance. Besides that, it wasn't me that actually got presents, it was the baby that actually got gifts.

Kurenai, my guidance counselor came over to my house, and she brought a baby monitor. When I first saw it I looked at it weirdly.

"It's a baby monitor…. It's so you can hear when the baby is crying." She said grinning at me.

"Oh. Now I get it." I said having a brief blonde moment there.

Even after the little incident at the Uchiha residence, Mikoto went out of her way, and got the baby a crib. I was so lost when the delivery men came, and told me to sign for it. My father of course made me take the order. Speaking of my father, he got me a stroller, and my sister a tickle me Elmo toy.

I stared at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Eh, it was cheap, so I got it." she said nonchalantly, and walked out of the room.

I smiled a bit to myself, as Ino stepped in front of me with a wrapped pink box.

"Oh boy." I said, "Wonder what this could be."

It was pretty much obvious though. The wrapper was pink, and bubbly so of course the things inside the box would be for a girl.

I stared at the pink baby shirt, and little skirt.

"I love it Ino, but what of this baby is a boy!?" I said hugging her.

"Hinata, I'm telling you it's a girl. Aunt Ino is never wrong." she said walking back into the living room.

The most surprising gift was probably from someone who I thought forgot about my birthday. Naruto had went out his way and got me real roses, and a kiss on the cheek.

I refuse to kiss and tell.

- - - - - - -

I was walking out of school fixing the scarf around my neck. It was getting colder, and I didn't even have the energy to tell Ino to shut up.

I guess that's what having a baby does to you.

I ignored the whispers about me as I passed and just gave all the on lookers indifferent looks.

"Man Hinata, you can kill someone with that glare on your face." Ino said.

Glare? I thought I looked indifferent.

I rubbed my hands together, and blew air on them.

" I'm really tired." I eeped, which was true. I was waiting for this day to be over.

"Why did you park so far away?" I grunted.

She gently took my school bag from my shoulder.

"You have the weight of the world in this book bag hun." She smiled at me.

I indolently smiled back at her.

Finally we got to her car, and I could barely open the door. I was all of a sudden dizzy, and I couldn't see very straight.

"Um, excuse me, Hinata?" I turned around to see who had called my name.

I groaned when I saw Sasuke's mother standing there in her business like clothes. He long brown knitted sweater that reached up to her knees, and her knee length skirt with black stockings, and brown boots, you could have mistaken her for a young teacher.

She looked warm. I was sort of envious of that.

I didn't have nothing to say to her. This woman threatened to take away the only thing that ever connected me and Sasuke. Wait…. Sasuke?

I looked around for him, but when I didn't see him I eased my self into the car, and was about to close the door. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hinata, you look a little bit cold honey. I don't think that's safe for you and the baby."

"Do you have something you want from me?!" I snapped angrily.

Her face became blurry, and I could feel hot tears on my face. Suddenly I didn't feel too well….

- - - -

When I woke up, I was in the school clinic. I stared at the ceiling.

"Thank God you're awake." Ino said all teary eyed. She hugged me.

"Whoa, why are you crying?" I said in high spirits.

I felt a lot better.

"Are you kidding? You just fainted out of no where. Luckyly Mrs. Uchiha was there or I wouldn't have known what to do." She cried.

I stared past her blonde hair.

"I'm ok. I was just really tired ok. Please stop crying." I pleaded.

She stood up.

"Easier said than done." She smiled wiping her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Kurenai asked walking in with Sasuke's mother.

"Yeah, she's awake." Ino informed them.

"Good to see you Hinata. The nurse said you were just very tired, and that you needed some rest. I think you've made great effort to still come to school in your condition. You still have perfect attendance. I think though, for your health and of course the baby's, perhaps you should take a few days off hun. You don't have a choice either way. I already called and told your dad." She said removing the hair from my face.

"You really owe Mrs. Uchiha here for saving you, she took action as soon as you fainted."

I unwillingly looked over to the business woman, and she stood behind Kurenai looking at her high-heeled boots.

" I'm gong to go check on some things, so keep still and don't cause any trouble." Kurenai smiled at me.

" I have to go to the bathroom too." Ino said following Kurenai.

The room was oddly quiet with just me and Mikoto.

I had to say something.

"Thank you…for saving the baby, and I." I said staring at the ceiling and biting my lower lip.

"Of course. I didn't want either of you to get hurt. It would have broken my heart." She said sincerely.

I forced myself not to snort.

I sat up and stared down at my stomach.

"I'm not giving you this baby. I don't know why, but I just can't give it up. No matter what you say. I feel like I owe this baby a mother after having sex, knowing I would get pregnant. I know I can't take care of it, but…but babies are a precious gift from God, and I want to keep my special gift!" I said shakingly but determined.

I didn't dare look at her. I'd be crazy too.

"Hinata….Please forgive me!"

I stared at her. My eyes widened when I saw her on the floor bowing to me.

"Mrs. Uchiha…" I began.

"My family, and I owe you an apology. We were so rude to you, and didn't even consider your feelings! I only thought about myself, and how bad I wanted to be needed again. I have no right to take away your baby. I made a fool of myself, and I want you to forgive me, and let me partake in this child's life. Please!"

I stared at this lady shocked.

She felt as if she wasn't needed? She wanted someone to take care of?

I covered my face ashamed of the way I had acted towards her.

I slowly eased myself off the bed, and made my way in front of her.

"I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me for my behavior." I said.

- - - - -

If December wasn't weird enough, then January takes the cake. I mean actually getting along with Mikoto was weird, but what was even weirder was knowing the gender of my baby.

"Oh my gosh! I told you it was going to be a girl!! I told you!" Ino yelped leaping up and down like the preppy cheerleader she was.

I squinted my eyes. She was way too loud.

" Really Ino, loud noise can startle the baby so please keep it down." Tsunade warned as she watched Shizune pack up her things.

Ino stuck her tongue at Tsunade when she turned around.

"I saw that you brat." Tsunade said annoyed.

I smiled…or attempted to. I would have been jumping up and down myself but I was in a crabby mood. I guess my moods swings weren't as moderate as I thought.

Mikoto on the other hand walked in the room with a smiley face, two cokes, and one orange juice.

When she came closer, I reached for the Coke, but instead I got the Orange juice.

I growled at her, and took it.

"Sorry Hon, you know you have to eat healthy." She smiled and gave Ino the other coke.

"Mrs. Uchiha, it's a girl!!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Why are you whispering?" Mikoto asked confused.

"So she won't startle the baby." Tsunade answered.

After a bit of awkwardness Mikoto squealed with joy. Ino joined her, and Tsunade rolled her eyes. I was too sour to do anything.

"Aren't you happy?" Mikoto smiled at me.

"I'm ready to go home." I said as I held my stomach so I could help myself up.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing! Can we just go?!" Sometimes I surprise myself how loud I could be.

I got my jacket, and ignore the stares.

"Hinata, something must be wrong. You're really crabby today."

"Ok, fine! I hate this! I hate the way I look! I hate the way I feel! I feel so ugly!!" I said as I began to whine and cry.

"Everyone is laughing at me!" I cried even more.

Tsunade broke into a grin.

"You really have to learn to control your moods."

" Dr. Tsunade! Please stop being so insensitive." Shizune defended.

"Well what do you expect? Of course people are going to laugh, and talk about you. You are pregnant, at a very young age. You should have known this when you were having sex. Condoms don't always work."

I was hurt because ever since this experience started nobody has ever told me the truth in such a calming way. I knew everything she said was right, and I hate the fact I had nothing to say back.

"Well, at least you're in your six month. It's almost over." She said meeting my eyes.

I was so ashamed.

"I'm ready to go." I said. I paced myself out the room, holding the tears in.

I was even moodier than before.

- - - - -

Maybe walking out in such a bad mood wasn't a good idea. I came face to face with no one other than Naruto.

"Hey." He grinned.

" I'm not really feeling well right now, and this baby is kicking like she's Beckham ." I said walking past him. I swallowed the lump in my throat to keep from crying.

He was following me, and it was annoying me. He softly grabbed my hand, and I sighed as I looked at him.

"It's a girl?" He asked astonished. He looked so cute when he was clueless.

I nodded.

"Congrats." He said giving me a hug.

Of course it wasn't really a hug since I just stood there. Besides that my stomach was in the way.

" Thanks." I said softly holding on to the sides of his shirt.

The people that walked by probably thought we were a couple. They wouldn't know that this guy I was hugging was actually my ex-boyfriend.

He smelled good though. Besides I liked the way Sasuke's face looked hurt by staring at us. He was shocked, and went back to his normal structure. He ran his hand through his hair.

I stared at him as he fixed the scarf around his neck. He was wearing all black, and sort of looked like a rock star with his cool hair.

He blew the air from his mouth to keep his hands warm. I imagined his breath smelling like hot coffee. He always drank coffee, and then he'd take a mint after, and the way his lips would taste…

I shook out of it when I heard Mikoto's voice.

"Sasuke, you came!" She smiled boldly at him giving him a mommy hug. He was probably 4 to 5 inches taller than her. Once again because of Mikoto's never aging face, they sort of looked like a couple ( which is nasty since they are mother, and child.)

"Yeah, I guess I did." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto stopped hugging me, and put his arm around my waste. Their eyes met, Sasuke's and Naruto.

Ino happily skipped into the room.

"It's a girl!" She told Naruto.

"I know." Naruto grinned.

I was distracted because Sasuke was walking towards me.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He whispered.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in public."

He glared at me.

"Fine, I give up. I give up trying to get you back. To hell with it, but Hinata don't you think I have the right to know about this baby's gender? I mean I am the father so how come your boyfriend knows about it before I do?" He said intense.

His tone could almost put me to tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat again. I had to be strong in front of all of them.

"Tell me Sasuke, since when did you start caring about the child I'm carrying huh? Is it because it looks like Naruto is going to be a better supporter than you?"

He groaned.

"Are you serious? Why does everything always have to come back to Naruto, you and I? What makes you think I care about you that much? I'm over with this drama. I don't want to be part of it any more. It's not about any of us. It's about this baby!" He said seriously.

_What makes you think I care about you that much? _

"_I love you." _

I was beyond hurt by now. All those sugar coded words. They were all lies.

My heart pounded very hard, and the baby kicked really hard. I think this is what a real heart break is because I still love him.

"Well, guess what? This baby doesn't need you." I said turning around to run off tears falling off my face.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I heard Naruto's voice in the back ground.

_- - - - _

I sat in the back of Naruto's car replaying everything Sasuke said.

_What makes you think I care about you that much? _

_What makes you think I care about you that much?_

_What makes you think I care about you that much? _

It wouldn't stop. I cried quietly to myself.

"Hinata." Ino said placing my head on her shoulders.

I cried softly.

Soon I had stopped crying by the time Naruto got to Ino's house. Ino gave my stomach a kiss.

"It's gonna be ok baby. Aunt Ino is here." She grinned, and I couldn't help but smile because I knew she was talking to me, and the baby.

- - - -

We finally got to my house, and Naruto insisted on carrying my baby bag, but I told him I could do It myself which was a lie because it was too heavy. I finally gave in, and he carried it to my porch.

I stared lazily at him, and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think you'll make a great Mommy." He said swelling up my head. I smiled even more.

"Thank you."

I began to fondle my pocket for my keys, but Naruto cut me off.

"H-Hinata…." He began.

I looked at him.

"Yea--"

His lips met mines, and I was too shocked to actually do anything. Thirty seconds later I found myself joining him, and melting in it.

Sasuke's dumb face, and unique smile popped in my head, and I imagined how his lips felt… softer than Naruto's.

I shut my eyes real tight trying to get the image out my of eye, but it wouldn't go away.

I broke the kiss.

"I can't." I whispered stepping back away from him. Naruto moved closer, and placed his forehead on mines. His blue eyes met mine.

"You can. Just forget about everything else. Just this once." He said gently. His lips began to brush mines again but I moved father back.

"I really can't--"

"Please don't say that. Please. These past six months with you made me realize the good times we had, and I miss them. I really do. I want those times with you back."

"Naruto is not like that." I began.

"I love you." He said.

A flash back to when Sasuke told me the same.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't return your feelings. I'm already heart broken, and I just can't love anybody in my condition. I'm sorry." I stood there, no knowing what to do. So I went in with a brief good night.

I ignored my dad and ran into my room.

Another long day.

- - - - -

_**Did you Know?**_

_This story is being rushed a bit. Hinata is already in her sixth month. I can't really take time and describe what happened in each month. This is how the rough draft was like anyways. Forgive me for rushing it. I also notice I didn't include characters like Kiba, Shino, and Neji but it was because this is really a brief story, and if you know me you'll know I hate going into details. Besides I sorta didn't think about them when I was writing this_.

**Now you Know.**

_.._

_..FIN.._

_.._

- - - - - --

_**Junpei **_: Hey guys. I'm sorry about the long wait. I know you guys really wanted an update and I didn't give you one. Please forgive me. Like I said on my profile the ignored summer homework came back to hunt me. I was in such a rush to have everything turned in. So it has occupied my time. ( I do well under pressure lol. ).

If I don't update for a while, and I don't leave an authors note, there will be an explanation on my profile so please cheek it. Also Thank you guys for your awesome reviews ,and I hope I didn't loose some of my readers. I'm really sorry.

Please excuse my spelling and grammar. I'm only human. At least now I have more time to finish this story. Peace.


	11. Reminising last dance

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry about my behavior and not updating fast enough, unfortunately I can't promise it's going to get better, but I'll do my best. Enjoy.**_

_**P.S This chapter isn't really part of the original story. I just came back from homecoming, so I thought I'd add it to my story.**_

Chapter 11- Reminiscing (last dance)

I don't know how Ino convinced me to come to my school's winter dance. I don't know why I came. I do know people who are six months pregnant don't go to high school dances in a dress that is four inches above your knees.

"You look awesome Hina!" Ino smiled at me.

I looked down at my self, not seeing much except the belly that was sticking out. I smiled down at myself. I had to admit, this is the prettiest I've felt since six months ago.

I was wearing a teal colored Maternity America Flutter Crochet dress that Ino and I had picked out.

Ino was looking lovely herself, and I couldn't help but envy her flat stomach, and awesome body shape. I guess the school's princess has to be as perfect as Ino.

I could see the glares I got from some students, and I could hear them whispering saying things like ' How dare she. Showing up like _that_.'

Normally, I'd glare at them, but tonight I was even more tired than usual, so I just shook them off.

"I'm going to go get you some water. You look really tired. Stay right here hun." Ino said through the loud music. I only nodded, holding on to my head to comfort the invincible headache.

I sat down at a bench, my legs spread out as if I were a man, but I couldn't help it. It was the most comfortable way because of the condition I was in.

I sat there watching the huge crowd of students dance, and being happy. I smiled to myself. It must be nice not having to care about being pregnant.

Ten minutes later, Ino was still gone, and I grew impatient. I could only guess she was dancing with some random guy.

I did a long sigh and looked around. That's when I saw him. Uchiha, Sasuke.

- - - - -

You know what sucks about seeing your ex-boyfriend looking really hot in a black and pink Armani suit?

The fact that he looks really hot, and you won't able to dance, or share the fifteen minutes of fame walk with him.

Sasuke walked in the dance room, looking his best. I'd be exaggerating if I said the clock stopped just for him, but the whole room became quiet. Then I heard girlish squeals, and I saw girls fainting dramatically.

The moment was ruined when a pretty looking Sakura who had on a pink dress matching with Sasuke's suit walked in with him. They were like the princess and prince of the school, and everyone waned to be them.

I sighed as I watched him and Sakura dance slowly. I felt like such an idiot. I really missed Sasuke. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were, when Sasuke was mine, and not Sakura's.

Ironically, 'Missing you' by Trey Songz started playing.

_I can't stop missing you, wish I was still with you  
I can't stop missing you NO, NO, NO, NO  
I can't stop missing you, wish I was still with you  
I can't stop missing you, NO, NO, NO, NO _

This really sucked. Here I was sitting by myself, watching he guy I was madly in love with dance with the girl I was madly in hate with.

_I miss the way you kiss  
I miss the way wear them heels and make it switch  
Miss the way ya hair blows in the wind  
And I miss you staying here _

_till the morning  
Miss the way you put on your makeup  
Miss the way you love me too much  
It's everything about you baby  
Wanna know where you been lately  
Do you go out, do you still live at your old house  
Do you got somebody new in your life  
Cuz I cant get you outta my mind _

I could feel the tears about to start coming, and I wanted to leave.

"Will you dance with me?" Naruto's voice beautifully broke through my thoughts of depression and loneliness.

" I'd love to Naruto." I said honestly even though things were still awkward after the whole ' I love you' situation.

He took my hand, and we went to the dance floor, and we slowly began to dance.

_And I wanna erase but I can't stop seeing your face  
In every girl I try to replace  
You with why cant I get over it  
Simply cuz I cant _

_I can't stop missing you, (Cant Stop) wish I was still with you (With you)  
I can't stop missing you NO NO NO NO  
I can't stop missing you, (Cant stop) wish I was still with you (with you)  
I can't stop missing you, NO, NO, NO, NO  
I can't stop ._

I closed my eyes trying to forget about everything else but dancing with Naruto. I think that's where I fell asleep.

- - - -

_I walked up the tiny stair case to the gym hiding behind Ino. Why was I here? I mean girl who just got there heart broken don't usually go to a school dance a month after it happened. I was still trying to hide myself away from the world after the whole Naruto , and Sakura thing._

_I felt stupid in the knee length dress I was wearing. As soon as we entered the dance floor, I felt as if the whole world was looking as me, laughing at me. I felt ridiculously ashamed of myself._

"_Stop worrying Hina, you look like the break-up never even effected you." Ino grinned. Leave it to her to try to make things better, but makes It worse instead. _

_I sighed._

"_I'm going to go fix my make up. Be right back." Ino grinned. I frowned knowing very well she was going to go find a dance partner._

_I sat down and looked at the dance floor. Unfortunately the first thing I saw was Naruto, and Sakura gyrating on each other. I was disgusted, and angry at Naruto. He obviously was over me._

_He knew how much I disliked Sakura, but still went ahead and cheated on me. I guess I should have expected it. He had liked her in elementary school and junior high._

"_It's disgusting isn't it?" A cool voice said._

_I looked up, and there stood Mr. Popular himself, Uchiha, Sasuke leaning against the wall._

_My face turned deep red. Was it obvious I was staring at them?_

"_It's pretty obvious you're just as disgusted as I am." He smiled, but it was a tiny smile. I smiled back at him as he sat down._

_Sasuke and Sakura had went out, and broke up two weeks before Naruto and I did._

"_What did you get on your math test?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject. Sasuke was my student after all. I had tutored him all month._

"_A fifty-four." He said seriously._

_My eyes widened. He ha gotten an F? After my wonderful tutoring skills?_

"_What? I thought I did a good job….." I frowned._

"_I'm kidding. I got a hundred and five." He smirked._

_I smiled back at him._

…_.._

_We sat quietly watching the students dance, and all of a sudden a slow song came up. ' No air' by Jordan Sparks._

_I watched as people began to dance with each other, and I felt left out._

"_Dance with me." Sasuke said standing up._

_My face turned red. Mr. Popular wanted a dance with me?_

"_I'm not really a good dancer. I-I might step on your toes, or hit my head, or…." I continued._

"_Shut up and Dance Hinata." He said, and I clamped my mouth shut as we began to slow dance._

_We danced like that slowly, and my heart was beating so fast. Here I was dancing with the guy I had a crush on. What an awesome night. His buddy heat was really nice too. I just wanted to sleep in his arms,_

"_Hyuga," He began._

"_Did I do something wrong? Did I step on your toe? I'm really sorry…" I started again._

_He sighed and covered his face._

"_I really don't know why I like you." He muttered._

"_Huh?"_

_His beautiful onyx eyes stared into mine._

"_I want you to be my girlfriend." He repeated._

"_What? Me? I--" My face turned red, and my heart beat was fast._

"_Yes or No?"_

_I looked down at the floor, my head on his shoulder._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Good." I heard the smile in his voice._

_We continued dancing. _

_I smiled. Just a few minutes ago I was worried about Naruto, and now I'm the girlfriend of Mr. Popular. What a day._

- - -

I opened my eyes and noticed the song was ending. I couldn't believe it. I just had a dream about when I got with Sasuke, while dancing with Naruto.

"Thanks for giving me a last dance Hinata."

"Look Naruto, I'm really sorry about the other day. I really don't know what I want right now."

"I understand. I just want to be friends with you. So can we start over?"

I smile and nodded.

"Hi, I Naruto. Nice to meet you."

I laughed at this.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you too."

- - - - - -

"Will the Homecoming King and Queen come dance?" Kurenai said through the mic.

It was no surprise to me when Sakura came to the stage and was given the home coming queen crown. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised either when Sasuke walked up to the stage.

He looked very bored.

Ironically, the first slow song I ever danced to with Sasuke came up. 'No Air'

The two began to dance slowly, and I couldn't help but be mad and jealous. This was our song.

I ran through the crowd of people and went to where Sasuke and Sakura were dancing.

"S-sauke!" I called shakingly.

His and her eyes looked at me, and I forgot what I was going to say.

The room got quiet., except for the music.

He was looking at me confused.

"S-Sasuke… I… this is our song." I mumbled.

Nobody could hear me I suppose.

"Never mind." I said so he could hear. Before he could say anything, I ran away.

- - - -

What was I thinking back there?

I sat outside, my face flushed.

How embarrassing.

"Hyuga." Only one person could sound that cool. I turned around.

"Sasuke."

I was sad he went back to calling me my surname.

"What did you want?" He said.

I looked at the floor. My eyes got watery.

"I…don't know." I said.

We stood there quietly for a while. Then he spoke up.

"This is that song huh? You remembered it." He smirked a bit.

"You didn't forget." I smiled.

"Dance with me."

I didn't hesitate. I quickly joined my finger with his.

I missed this feeling.

"This doesn't change anything. I just want a last dance." he said.

I nodded sadly. So I guess after this dance we were really over.

A tear rolled of my eye.

"Yeah. Nothing changes." I replied.

We stayed there for a while.

- - -

_**Did you know? **_I can't think of anything.

**Now you know.**

_.._

_..Fin…_

_.._

_**Junpei**_- Hey guys. Just want to thank you all for your support. I love you. Please excuse the grammar and spelling. I really want to thank you once again. Please for give me for not updating as much. School get in the way of these things! Love yah! Review!

PS. I also made this chapter a songfic chapter. Sorry if it's random, but I love missing you, by trey songz. And if it's all in italics, besides the lyrics, it's a flash back.


	12. So what does that make us?

Hey guys, this is Junpei. Sorry for the long wait. I know I've been bad and I felt bad when one of my readers had to discipline me. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. Also want to thank everyone for taking time to read my story. I'd understand if some of you are angry with me.

Chapter 12: So what does that make us?

Remember the last chapter when I said Sasuke and I stood there for a while doing absolutely nothing but dancing. Maybe I lied a little… a lot actually. We didn't just stand there; in fact a few minutes after our song ended we started kissing.

Yes my dear readers. We started kissing.

At first I was taking by surprise because he kissed me first. Uchiha Sasuke kissed me first.

Are you surprised? Because I know I am.

"S-Sasuke."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was a big mistake—"

Mistake or not, I really didn't mind so I kissed him back.

Heaven. I was in heaven.

Kissing the boy who got me pregnant and was a jerk to me but I still love him heaven.

His hands were wrapped around my waist and my hand cupped his face as we kissed like kissing was our food and we were starving.

"Hinata, where—whoa!" Ino's voice said as I was caught in the act.

Of course that didn't stop me. I've been waiting three months (when we broke up in October) for this and no one, not Ino, not Naruto, not even Sakura would ruin this for me. I shooed Ino away.

Of course Sasuke could careless too.

If Sasuke doesn't care, then I definitely don't care.

"Do you want my jacket? I mean if it fits you in your current…."

I smiled.

"I guess."

He took of his Armani jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

He sat on the bench with me. Not as close as I wanted, but close enough.

"So…you and Sakura looked nice together back inside. Pink uh?"

"Yeah, anything to make her shut up. It was a short notice and I didn't have anyone body else."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're right. I actually had quite a few invitations but none of them really interested me."

"Really?" I turned to look at him.

"I said it didn't I?" He looked t me with his rather intense eyes.

I couldn't help it. I had to know.

"So what does this make us now?"

"You tell me. I mean does Naruto know you're even out here with me? Wouldn't he be angry?" He asked taking out a pack of Newport cigarette.

"You're smoking again?"

"You didn't answer my question Hinata."

"He asked me out." I admitted.

"Really? Guess I shouldn't be talking to you then." He started to get up.

"Sasuke…. I said no."

He looked down at me and I stared back at him.

"Did you? Why?" He asked.

It was now or never.

"I….I can't stop thinking about you. No matter how much I try to hate you I just can't. I-I—"

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here? I've been looking for you everywhere." Sakura's voice cut me of and I wanted to kill her.

"Really?" He said not looking at her but at me.

"I love—"

"We should probably go back inside. It's freezing. Especially you Hinata, you know in your condition—"She smirked.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I was talking to Sasuke in private. I would like you to leave."

"No. She's right Hinata." Sasuke said. "Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me later."

I was hurt and embarrassed. Both in front of Sakura but I had to stand my ground.

My eyes met Sasuke's who refused to look at me.

I took off Sasuke's jacket.

I gave it to Sakura and walked away from both of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino said sitting up on my bed.

"I wanted to tell him so bad Ino. I almost told him…"

"Aww Hinata." She placed my head on her shoulders.

"She ruined it! We were getting comfortable and she just ruins it."

"You know what I think you need to do?"

"What?"

"Well, Sasuke isn't exactly the most sensitive guy ever. So make him want your attention. Make him beg."

"He's Sasuke, he'll never beg. Why should I have to work so hard to get him to pay attention to me? He knows I love him, he just wants to torture me." I whined.

"Well Hinata, I'm not on his side, but you did torture him. I mean I'd never expect Sasuke to actually admit that he loved you before you. You totally embarrassed him, and well guys just hate that." She told me patting my head softly.

"I was upset. I didn't mean any of it. I just want my life back. I just want Sasuke back." I said stuffing the grape in my mouth.

"Well then get him back."

I looked at her. She had something on her mind. Something big.

"What are you thinking Ino?"

"Well if you want him back, you're going to need the following."

I listened to her intently.

"You need Naruto."

"What?"

"Well if Sasuke is has normal we think he is..."

"Ino, he's Uchiha Sasuke. He better than normal."

"Just call Naruto."

I groaned as I picked up the phone.

"So…you were just in the neighborhood when I called?" I said smiling at Naruto who was sitting in front of me.

"Yeah Naruto, I'm a bit suspicious." Ino added embarrassing him even more.

"I'd come up with a quick response but I'm scared your dad will come up here and kill me. So let's get this over with." He said smiling.

"Ok. So Hinata loves Sasuke." Ino told him.

"Obviously." He said grinning.

"You knew?" I asked surprised.

"Well, why else would you reject this handsome kid?" He said pointing to himself.

"It was pretty obvious the way you responded to Sakura dancing with him." Ino added.

"Gee thanks Ino." I said.

"Anyways, we need you to help make Sasuke jealous."

"We are talking about the Uchiha Sasuke. Does he even get jealous?" Naruto asked looking at me.

"From what I've seen, he can be over protective."

"Really….what does this have to do with me?"

"Well Hinata need you to help make him jealous. I mean he does hate you." Ino said.

Naruto said nothing.

"I know you probably feel like I'm using you, and I totally understand if you don't want to—"I began.

"I get a free kiss?" He asked.

"Yeah…."

He grinned.

"Count me in!" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Here's the plan…."

Junpei: Hey guys. I'm really sorry for being a bad authoress. I understand if you guys hate me I don't blame you. Hope this is a nice Xmas present. Hope I'll be able to update real soon. Thank you all so much for the wonderful and loving reviews. I enjoy them every time I read them. Thank you HyakkaDogLover for just encouraging me to write. I'm sorry I've been neglecting my job. Hope you guys review!

Please do excuse the grammar and spelling. Once the story is over I'll edit it. Promise!


	13. The Plan

**Hey guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I really liked them. I made some mistakes about the dates. Sasuke and Hinata have been broken up since October. Hinata is 7 months pregnant and she and Sasuke dated 5 months ago, so it's about March now. Sorry about the confusion. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 13- The Plan**_

I've never been more scared of anything in my life.

"Hinata, you're shaking and your palms are really sweaty." Naruto said smiling at me.

I blushed embarrassed. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this.

"Sorry, I'm just scared. I mean what if it doesn't work, what if Sasuke isn't even phased. I've never seen Sasuke get jealous anyways. This is a bad idea. I'm going home." I said as I turned around to Naruto's car.

"I don't think so Hina. You promised you wouldn't chicken out. Besides that Naruto wants his kiss too." Ino said as she held on to my hand.

"Wah!! I don't want to! I'll just give you a kiss Naruto. Please don't make me."

"No way. I totally worked hard on this plan and on your new look. You're like the chic and trendy girl who's going to make Sasuke jealous."

"Don't forget pregnant." I mumbled.

"Hinata!" Ino said.

"Alright, alright." I said unwillingly.

She really did work hard on the plan. We were working all weekend on it. She even decided to give me new look even though it really wasn't necessary.

She took me to the salon where they gave me choppy side bangs, and my once shoulder length hair was now a bob cut that still reached my shoulder. She even bought me new clothes like a long maternity sweater dress, black tights and brown boots.

Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into?

***

Ino's big idea had to do with a large crowd. Mainly during lunch time. Besides that I walked around holding Naruto's hand all day, and kissing on the cheek. Like I expected, Sasuke didn't pay attention once.

I sighed as I sat at the lunch table.

"This is not working." I said putting my head down on the table.

Ino stroked my hair.

"It's ok hun. We just haven't brought out the big guns yet. If he doesn't respond to this, then he is a robot in disguise of a sexy guy. Don't give up yet." She said soothingly.

"Ok, He's walking in here. Are you ready?"

No. Not really, but I had promised Ino I wouldn't chicken out. I shook my head yes.

Naruto started chuckling, and I couldn't help but join him. It was so funny kissing him to get Sasuke's attention.

Where did Ino get this crazy idea?

"Ok, so far so good. You're getting the cafeteria's attention. Get into it!" Ino said pushing Naruto as he deepened the kiss.

Wow. I've kissed Naruto before, but it just felt…nice. He was an awesome kisser. Maybe even better than Sasuke. This is bad. I really like this kiss. Oh my gosh, why do I like Sasuke again? I mean Naruto is so hot and he's a sweet heart. Even though he cheated on me with Sakura…but so did Sasuke.

"Ooo…that's good. He keeps looking over here, then down at his tray. You guys are good."

I wasn't even listening to her. Kissing Naruto made me realized how different Naruto and Sasuke, why I even liked either of them. As awesome as kissing Naruto was, it wasn't right.

I started to pull away.

"No, no, Hinata please, not now. Don't end it!" Ino whispered.

I took a breather, and the wool from the sweater was sticking to my body. I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I- I don't think I can do it. I realize I really love Sasuke, and this isn't the best way to get his attention. I'm so sorry." I said as I got up.

You know what was more embarrassing? The way Sasuke had given me a disgusted look instead of a look of 'I'm jealous and I want you back' .

Worst day ever?

Yea that, and when I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

I slammed my locker glad that my horrible day had finally ended. I don't know if I'd rather be made fun of for being pregnant or for being a whore. I just know I wanted to get out of there.

"Hinata."

Great. More drama to my life.

"Look Sasuke what happened back there…"

"Was really disgusting." He said.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't know what else I have to do to get your attention. You know, this is going to sound really awkward, but when I was kissing Naruto, it was great. Awesome."

"Yea, that's nice to know." He said no sign of joking on his face.

"Yet, the thing is I felt bad. I couldn't do it."

"Why?" He said stepping closer.

"You know why."

"I want you to say why."

"I love you. You know that."

"I remember you clearly saying you don't love me." He said staring me in the face. I wiped my watery eyes.

"I do. I really do. You don't know how much you hurt me when you slept with Sakura. It made me feel so terrible. Every guy I actually ever liked slept with Sakura. What's that suppose to say about me?"

"I told you it was unintentional."

"Yea, that's why you took her to homecoming and didn't let me finish what I was going to say that night." I sobbed as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm just so tired of crying. I just want this to be over with. I really do. This baby, our relationship or what ever is left of it. What do you want from me? What can I do to make you love me? Why is it me always apologizing?" I said the tears really falling.

Crap. I was getting a migraine.

" I don't know… You know I love you. You totally shot me down when I told you that." He said as he walked closer to me.

"I thought it was only in the spur of the moment. I thought you just wanted to use that as escape. I mean, you never said 'it' before."

"I love you. Tell me you love me too." He said his hands around my waist.

"I love you so much." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've been a jerk, really. I wasn't angry when you told me you were pregnant. Honestly I didn't care. I just couldn't forgive myself, and everything just went down hill. Then I realized how much I really hated seeing you with Naruto. Especially after today."

I smiled through my tears.

"I didn't even think it was possible for you to get jealous."

"I'm a guy too. I do get jealous." He said.

"Ok, this is just taking too long. Just kiss already." Ino said tapping her foot.

I smiled, and so did Sasuke.

I leaned my head in and I smiled when my lips touched his.

"I'm sorry for everything. I mean that." He said.

"Yeah? Well I forgive you because I love you."

"I love you too."

My heart was beating, and she was kicking.

"Feel this." I said placing his hand on the part of the tummy where she was kicking.

"Wow." He said.

I grinned.

"That's how fast my heart is beating." I admitted smiling.

He kissed me.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad. Maybe it was an awesome day.

* * *

Sasuke and I walked in his house and I grabbed his hands anxiously.

"Sasuke, you're back…and oh my goodness you're holding hands with Hinata!" Mikoto said as she came up and hugged me.

"I was really starting to doubt Ino. She told me she had this crazy plan, but I didn't think it would work. I'm so happy!" She said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

She bend down on her knee and leveled with my stomach.

"Hey Baby, mommy and daddy aren't fighting anymore. Aren't you happy?" She said.

She actually kicked too.

* * *

I laid on Sasuke's bed looking up at the ceiling. There were glow in the dark stars and I couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke's childhood.

"I'd rather go outside an do this." He mumbled into my hair.

"No. I think it's romantic." I said as I snuggled up to his chest.

We stayed there as the stars moved all around the room.

"I like when you're showing your feelings. It reassures me that you're human." I grinned.

"Well, you've been through enough. The least I can do is show you how I feel, right? You should feel special. You're the only girl second to my mom who has seen the sensitive side."

"I'm glad to be here. With you."

"Me too."

We kissed, and I fell into peaceful sleep.

It's been a while since I gotten one of those.

* * * *

**Did you know? **_I need your opinion? Do you think this chapter was rushed? Was the way the got back awkward to anybody? Let me know your thoughts._

**Now you know.**

*** * ***

**Junpei:** _Hey guys. Wow. This is the second to last chapter. That's right. After chapter 14, it's over. I might add an epilogue. Who knows. I felt the way they got back together was weird…I sort of don't like this chapter. I don't know. Tell me your thoughts._

_Also I'm writing my on novel, or something like that lol. It's actually a series called Party Central. I want to post it on Fictionpress, but I'm shy about my writing. I mean this is my actual characters and stuff and I want to know what you guys think about it. Go on my profile and there is going be a link. It should say Brooklyn 104 dot freewebs dot com. So check it out. If you like the idea let me know. If it sounds familiar, let me know. Just keep me updated. _

_Also be on the look out for my next story 'If love is a Labor' which will be out in the summer ( I feel like a fancy authoress when I said that) It's a NaruIno with SasuHina, you guys have been so supportive, and I just want you guys to know I thank you._


	14. Surprise

**Hey guys! It's finally the last chapter…are you excited? I am. Just as a warning, expect a surprise ending.**

_**Chapter 14- Surprise**_

I've decided one thing. The thing I hated most about being pregnant are the contractions. I swear it's the worst thing in the world. Not only that… I hate the weight gain. I've been eating like crazy, and I have all these stretch marks on my stomach. It's very nasty.

Probably the biggest change was everyone around me. They were even more cautious than usual, especially my dad. He worried about every little thing like when I had aches, and pains or maybe when I slept for more than eight hours.

My sister too, was acting very different, in a positive way. She's less emo. It's surprising really. She came home one day, her hair was down, and she was actually wearing pink.

"Isn't having anything to do with pink against the emo law or something?" I asked her when she sat down at the table.

She glared.

"Hot pink is okay." She said hesitating. " I'm doing this for the brat. Dad said a baby should never be brought into a gloomy home, so he asked me to lay off the black." She blushed.

I smiled at her.

"You're awesome. I know it must be different now after everything, and I appreciate the changes you've made just for me." I said honestly.

She got up, and rolled her eyes.

"Let's cut all this sisterly stuff out. It's creeping me out." She said.

I got up and hugged her the best I could.

"Get your baby bump off me! It feels weird" She grinned as she gently pushed me away.

"Yeah? Well you should try and go through what I'm going through."

The door bell rang, and I went to get it. When I opened it, my cousin Neji stood there. He stared at me for a minute, and then at my stomach.

We stared at each other shocked. I was shocked because I hadn't seen him since he went away to college. He was shocked for obvious reason.

"Hyuga, Hinata.. I hope what I'm seeing is an illusion of some sort." He said his voice dark.

"Neji…good to see you too?" I said afraid.

If there was anybody even more over protective than my father…it was Hyuga Neji.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

"Sasuke honey, I can't decide what color to paint the baby's room." My mom said excitedly as she walked around Itachi's old room.

"Isn't the baby staying at the Hyuga's?" I asked nervously.

"Well yes, but she will be coming over for the weekends." My mother said positive about the gender.

"She?" I asked.

"Were you listening to Tsunade at all? Hinata's having a girl. I'm so glad to finally have girl."

I stared at the empty room. It was a weird how in a couple of weeks my offspring…no my daughter would be here.

My mother noticed the blank stare.

"It's okay to be nervous, Sasuke." She said as she walked over to me.

"I'm not nervous." I said.

I should have known better. My mother reads me like a book. She smiled.

"Let me tell you something. Your father was so nervous when we first had Itachi. He wouldn't even hold him for the first few months until Itachi was big enough. He was so scared to break him.

I've been with you for seventeen years. I've been with you since your first words which was mommy, since your first crush on your kindergarten teacher--"

"I never had a crush on her." I interrupted.

"Yes you did, but anyways, I've been with you since everything. I think I know when my son is nervous. There's nothing to worry about. The baby's healthy, Hinata's okay, and you're okay. What you're feeling is very normal, so don't let it get to you too much okay?" She said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. It scared me how my mother knew everything about me. It made me wonder if Hinata would know everything about her…our daughter. It made me wonder if I too, would be to scared to hold my daughter.

Even through all the nervousness, I could see Hinata, holding the child lovingly like a mother. That was the reason I loved her. She reminded me so much of my own mother.

"Lavender. Paint the room lavender."

My mom smiled as she looked at the room.

"I like it. Lavender it is."

* * *

_**Hinata **_

"I cannot believe you are pregnant! I leave for a year and you go and have sex with some fool?! Naruto's the father isn't he? Wait till I get my hands around that idiot's neck, I'll make sure he'll never breathe again!" Neji said pacing around our living room as my sister and I watched him.

"Uh…Neji?" I began.

" Don't interrupt me, I'm not done!"

I was holding back a laugh, but Hanabi was grinning at him. I heard the backdoor open and Ino walked into the living room. Neji glared at her.

"You! You got her pregnant!" He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well good to see you too…not. How could I get her pregnant, if I don't have the male parts necessary? You know for someone who got into Tokyo U, you're very retarded!" Ino said yelling back at him.

My sister and I watched amused. Ino and Neji had this feud going on, that I never understood. Every time they were around each other a spark went off. Not the romantic spark either. I always thought they liked each other, even though they were opposites.

"I'm retarded? This is coming from a girl who's name means boar! You are a bad influence to my cousin! You probably took her to one of your friends house, and forced her to do it! I knew I shouldn't have let you hung around our house!" He yelled back.

I winced as I saw Ino get angrier. She hated the fact that her name meant boar, and Neji just struck a nerve.

"What does my the meaning of my name have to do with me being retarded?! You're obviously the dumb one, and for your information Hinata lost her V-card before me--"

"Ok, guys! No need to argue bout me loosing my virginity. Neji, Ino had nothing to do with me loosing my virginity. She actually helped me."

"That's hard to believe" He mumbled.

"Be nice," I warned, then I sighed. " And I didn't loose my virginity to Naruto either. In fact I lost it to Sasuke." I admitted.

Neji's jaw dropped.

"Uchiha?! He raped you? Wait till I get--"

"No! He's my ex…I mean…" I didn't know what to call him. Even though we had told each other I love you and all, we weren't back together officially. I hadn't seen him much over the spring break even though I talked to Mikoto.

"Wait… that means you went out with him?" Neji said shocked.

"Obviously." Ino murmured.

I nodded towards my cousin. He came over to me and squeezed my shoulder. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm just making sure you're not a hologram and you're actually here. I would have expected Uncle Hiashi to have killed you. Where is the old man anyway?

Maybe he some how missed this huge tummy as weight gain or something. He is getting old, and old people can't tell the difference anymore."

I smiled.

"He went ballistic. You should have seen him." I told him remembering my dad's face when I first told him. I shivered.

"Hanabi, are you wearing pink?! What's going on around here?" Neji said lost.

Hanabi groaned as she walked up to her room.

"It's hot pink! Hot pink is okay!" She yelled.

"Hey, she actually wore the shirt I got her." Ino said.

"I should have known you bought it for her." Neji said.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Ino glared.

"Guys…come on." I said

My dad stepped in just then groceries in his hands.

"Ah, Neji! You came earlier than I expected." My dad smiled at him.

"Yes I did uncle. I have a question, did you happen to notice the thing growing inside Hinata? She swears you know, but I don't believe it." Neji said pointing to my stomach.

He would never let it go.

"You mean my future granddaughter? Yeah, I noticed her a while ago." My dad smiled as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled as I followed him.

"Hinata must have done something to you." Neji muttered as he and Ino followed us glaring at each other.

* * *

My cousin drove me to school arguing all the way there with Ino. We stopped at the front and Neji parked there.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to Neji as I got out of the car.

"No problem." Neji said getting out of the car too.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked as if she had been reading my mind.

"I'm walking my cousin to the front of the school. What's your business in what I'm doing?" Neji asked her.

Ino groaned as she looked at me.

"I'll see you later Hinata, your cousin is getting on my nerves." She said as she stomped off.

"Seriously, I don't know why you hang out with her." Neji said watching her go in the other direction where Naruto was standing.

I watched them smiling at each other. It was a funny thought. Ino and Naruto dating.

Yet, a part of me felt as if they were dating. My best friend, and my first love…I smiled. How cute.

"She's my best friend. You scared Naruto away so she had to leave us to attend to him." I said climbing up the stairs.

"Good. Tell him to stay away."

I smiled.

When I was almost at the top of the stairs, I saw Sasuke waiting for me. He walked over, and paused when he saw Neji.

Neji glared. Sasuke gave him a nonchalant look.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hi Sasuke." I said tiredly. I felt really weak.

"Hey." He said giving me a small smile that only I could see. He came to stand beside me opposite of Neji.

We got to the front of the school, and I turned to look at my cousin. He groaned knowing he couldn't go in. I smiled.

"Ill be okay. I've been doing this for the last eight months." I said. He was worried.

"Fine. I'll come pick you up." He said hugging me gently.

I turned to look at him as he watched me. Then I turned back around and Sasuke joined our fingers.

"He said he'd be watching me." Sasuke said glaring at everyone who were whispering.

"He did not." I said in disbelieve.

"He did when you turned around. I don't understand why he hates me." Sasuke said. His voice was emotionless, and I was surprised he even cared.

"Well, you did get me pregnant." I said smiling.

"Besides the obvious reason. I mean just because he and Itachi are rivals, doesn't mean he should take it on me." He said.

I looked at him.

"Why does it matter?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't"

"Yes it does. You never care what other people think about you. Does he intimidate you?" I asked.

"No. Your dad does. I just want your family to like me I guess. My mom loves you so much, it's scary." He said smiling at me.

We stopped in front of my class and he faced me.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

I nodded.

He dipped his head, and kissed me gently on the lips. It was short and sweet.

"Bye." He said as he went to his class.

I smiled as I watched him go off. When I turned to enter my class I saw Sakura glaring at me. She walked off when I gave her a small smile.

* * *

" I'm suppose to let you go to the clinic at this time Hinata. Kurenai has been sending me emails." My teacher Kakashi-sensei said.

I nodded as I got up weakly. My contractions had started again. They were really bad this time. Every step I took felt like I was stepping on hot rocks, but in a different way. It got so bad I sat against a locker hopping the pain would go way.

It didn't.

* * *

I was in pain. Lots and lots of pain. I was hurting. It didn't make it any better when I saw Sakura walking down the hall with her gang. They must have been coming from study hall.

I try to hide hopping she wouldn't see. I knew she would have just made this situation worse.

She saw me though and made her way over to me a nasty smirk on her face.

Her and her friends or followers I should say gathered around me.

"Well, well, look who we have here, preggy Hinata." Sakura began.

Her friends laughed.

"I have to ask you, how did you do it? How did you get Sasuke to get you knocked up? Did you drug him?" She said angrily.

I didn't say anything. I was into much pain to say anything.

She pulled a fistful of my hair as she got really close to my face. It hurt.

"Answer me dammit!" She yelled as she pulled my hair even more.

Wet. My jeans were wet. My water had broke. Crap! It was time.

"Ew! She wet her pants!" One of the girls said.

"It broke." I said shocked. I was too nervous to tell Sakura my water had just broken, that if she didn't move out of my way I'd have the baby right there.

She knew though. She knew what I meant when I said it broke.

She got up and smirked at me.

"Aw, poor Hinata's water broke. She's about to have the baby!" She said mockingly. Her friends laughed.

"Please help me.." I begged. I was in pain.

"Help you? You want me to help you?" She said angrily.

My eyes widened when I saw her pick up her foot. She was going to kick me. She was going to kick me!!

"Fine, I'll ease your pain." She said as she swung her foot.

I waited for it. I waited for the pain. Tears were rolling down my eyes. This was horrible. What have I done to deserve this?

The pain never came.

"What the hell Sakura?! You're not actually going to kick her are you?" I heard. I opened my eyes and I saw a blonde haired girl. At first I thought it was Ino, but it wasn't, this girl had four Chinese buns in her hair.

Sakura shoved the girl.

"Back the hell off Temari. Stop trying to be the hero!"

"Bitch, don't touch me!" Temari said as she shoved Sakura harder into the locker.

"Ahh!!" I screamed. It was coming.

It was coming. It was coming!

"Help!" I cried as the tears began to fall down my face.

"What is going on here?"

I was happy to hear that voice. Kurenai's velvet voice.

"Hinata!" She said as she ran to me.

I cried even more.

"It's coming!" I yelled.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

I don't know how I got here. Everything was going so fast. I was on the school's clinic bed screaming. Mikoto was there. My father was there holding my hand.

"Come on Hinata, push!" Tsunade yelled.

Push?! I am pushing.

"I'm pushing!" I yelled aggravated.

"Push some more!" Tsunade encouraged.

I tried really hard. So hard I was sweating.

"That's it. I see her coming. Keep pushing." She said

I felt it come out. Like all the weight I had been carrying just fell off. It was over.

Tsunade took the baby away before I could see her. I saw lots and lots of blood.

"Shizune, code 9" she said. Shizune nodded as she followed Tsunade.

"Code 9? What's code 9?" Mikoto asked worriedly as she tried to follow them.

"It's ok. Please stay here." Shizune said.

I sat silently, my dad kissing my hand and then my forehead.

"You were great." He said. I nodded as I sighed.

* * *

About five minutes later, I heard crying. She was crying. It was a beautiful sound, honestly.

Tsunade came from where they were smiling. She was holding the baby in a white blanket.

"Surprise, it's a boy!" She said as she handed me the baby.

I looked at him…him?

"A boy?" Mikoto asked confused.

"I think there was a little mix up in the gender, but yes it's a boy." She said happily.

"Congrats Hinata, you're a mom."

My dad grinned as he took the boy from me. I was sad a bit. I wanted to hold him some more.

"Wow. You're my first boy. I'm so glad." He said smiling softly at the baby.

I laid my head back and relaxed.

"You were wonderful Hinata. He's beautiful" Mikoto said smiling lovingly at him.

"Aren't you mad it's not a girl?" I asked surprised.

"Of course not. I don't care what he is. He is my grandchild and I love him." She said as she took him gently from my dad.

She kissed his head.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you pick it?" I told her. She was very happy. Way more than I even.

"Really?" She asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Well, how about Kazuye? It means one blessing. You're my blessing." She said kissing him again.

"Do you want to give him a middle name dad?" I said to my dad.

"Tama. I want him to be called Tama. It means surprise in Hebrew." He said smiling.

"Wonderful! We'll call him Tama as a nickname too!" Mikoto said happily.

"Will you just go in?!" Ino's voice said.

"Keep it down boar."

Ino groaned as she stepped in anyways.

"Hinata, you're ok!" She said hugging me.

I smiled at her.

"Yes, I am. What did they do to Sakura?" I asked. I couldn't wait to find out. I was so mad at how cruel she could be.

"Don't mention that stupid little…arg! Wait till I get a hold of her. She's expelled from school, and will be in prison for a couple of months. They charged her as an adult." Ino said.

I sighed glad.

"Where is she?" Ino asked excitedly.

Mikoto smiled as she showed Ino the baby.

"It's a boy." She told Ino who was shocked.

"A boy? I was expecting a girl." Ino said.

"You and me both." Mikoto said as she handed Tama to Ino.

"What's his name?" She asked smiling softly at him.

"Tama." I said smiling.

"He is a jewel. A very cute jewel." She said as she kissed him.

"Hi, I'm aunty Ino." She grinned.

I smiled.

* * *

Sasuke was the last one to hold him.

"Aw! How cute!" Mikoto said happily.

Sasuke's face was tainted with red.

"Mother…" He said shyly.

She smiled as she took Tama away from him.

"I'll let you two talk." She said.

She left the room and Sasuke came closer.

"Hi." He smiled softly. He sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi." I said leaning on him.

"How was it? I heard you screaming outside." He said as he winced.

"It was painful, but went so fast. I can't believe I just had my first son in my school clinic. I imagined this very differently." I said honestly.

"I can't believe I'm a father." Sasuke said.

"Do you like him?" I asked. It was an awkward question.

"He looks like you, even with his eyes closed. Very peaceful. I do like him." He said.

We sat quietly just listening to each other's heart beat.

"You know what sucks?" He said out of no where. I looked up to him.

"What?"

"We painted the room lavender." He said.

I laughed.

"My favorite color." I noticed. "We painted ours yellow." I told him.

"Yellow huh?" he said.

"It's a neutral color." I informed him.

"Oh." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry about Sakura. I wish I could have been there to protect you." He said softly.

"It's ok. It's over now." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok, that's enough. Get off her." Neji said barging in.

"Leave them alone. Just because nobody loves you doesn't mean you have to try to break up people's happiness." Ino informed him.

They started arguing again.

I smiled. It was over. The journey was over. For now anyways...

_FIN_

_* * *_

_**Did you know? **__Tama means Jewel in Japanese, that is why Ino called him a jewel. In Hebrew, Tama means surprise. Tama is premature. He came out a month early. By the way code 9 is something I made up. It's just like a code for we have a problem. A baby is suppose to make some sort of noise when he/she is born. Tama didn't make any so they took him to the back._

* * *

_**Junpei: **_Hey guys! Our 9 month journey is over. Isn't that ironic? I started this story in July and it's been nine months since then. Wow. Lol.

I was actually going to have a sad ending, by making the baby die, but that's a bit harsh. You guys would have been mad at me.

Anyways, the story is not quiet done yet. I have an epilogue for chapter 15 so do stick around. Please excuse me for the spelling and grammar. I think I'm going to edit it later when I can.

Thank you so much for all the support. I never imagined my story to have so many reviews. I appreciate it so much! Keep in touch with me. I'll be back in the summer, or sooner if I'm lucky. Also keep checking my profile for more updates, and also visit my website and leave comments! I finally have a guest book! Keep in touch!

_**-Junpei **_


	15. Epilogue

**Shy Girls Aren't Angels**

**Epilogue**

"Hi baby!" Ino said as we walked into the Uchiha house hold.

My eight month old son gave her a big smile as he wobbled to her. He fell down and tried to get up again.

Ino picked him up as spun him around and he began to chuckle uncontrollably. He babbled something in baby language.

"My god Ino, slow down. You don't want to get him dizzy." Mikoto said as she walked out of her kitchen wearing an apron.

Ino placed Tama back down on the floor, and walked to Mikoto to give her a hug. Tama's onyx eyes looked at me and he gave me a big cute smile. He crawled to me and reached for me, so I picked him up.

"Hi sweetheart." I said as I kissed him. He grinned.

I walked towards Mikoto as she kissed me on my cheek.

"Hinata! How was school today?" She asked we walked to the kitchen to where she was baking cake. It smelled good.

I put Tama on the counter as I played with him and tickled him.

"It was fine. I missed Tama though."

Ino slammed her binder on the table startling Tama. She kissed him as she apologized to him.

"She really did. She took my binder away from me just so she could stare at his picture." She explained.

It was true. She had pictures of him and her on her binder. Ino had really grown to love him. She treated him like her son. She even joked about getting knocked up herself, a joke her dad didn't find too funny.

"Well I'm pretty sure he missed you too. He kept crying and hasn't even slept yet. He didn't stop until I gave him one of Sasuke's old toys. Then we went to look at the elementary school. They've started putting in some furniture."

"So have you decided a name for the school?"

"I was thinking 'The Uchiha, Kazuye Elementary school'. Tama liked it." Mikoto said as she smiled at him.

I looked at him and he was chewing on Ino's binder.

I smiled.

"I like it too."

* * *

"I wish the guys would get here soon. The photographer will be here soon." Mikoto said as I helped her set the tables.

"Ugh….I think somebody pooped." Ino said holding her nose, as Tama grinned at her.

"Oh boy…that's nasty Tama." I said as I took him from her and went to his room.

The room had been repainted yellow after he came home from the hospital. It had first been purple because of the gender confusion which still remained a mystery to me.

I placed him on the table that was reserved for when someone was changing his diaper and began to change his diaper as I did my best not to throw up.

While I was struggling to breath he was trying to reach his mobile that Sasuke had made in one of his classes.

Once I was done I took him back downstairs to find that the table was already done and Thanksgiving dinner was ready.

"Smells great!" Ino said.

I agreed.

Soon the door opened, and Neji was arguing with Naruto as they entered. After them my father and Mr. Uchiha also came in arguing about last night's college basketball game.

"Do you guys have to come in arguing?" Ino said glaring at Neji and Naruto.

"Yes, do you?" Mikoto said to the older men.

"No." They all said in union.

" Hi Tama." Naruto said as he ruffled Tama's hairs. Tama smiled at him.

After he was finish playing with him, Naruto walked over to Ino and gave her a kiss. I smiled at both of my friends, happy that they loved each other, and not at all jealous of their happy relationship.

It was as if she was made for him, and he to her. I was happy for them.

"Where's? Hanabi?" I asked my father as he took Tama from me.

"And Sasuke?" Mikoto said sitting next to her husband.

"Hanabi is at a friend's house."

"Sasuke said he had an errand to do."

We nodded as everybody went back tot doing their own thing.

* * *

Sasuke came into the house thirty minutes later.

Tama immediately crawled to him, reached for him. Sasuke smiled a bit wary, but picked him up none the less.

I hadn't seen him in a couple of days even though I came over almost everyday to see Tama. He was never home.

Our eyes met, and I gave him a small smiled.

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked walking over to Sasuke.

"Are you stalking me idiot?" Sasuke said looking a bit annoyed.

"Is it obvious?" Naruto joked.

I couldn't believe after hating each other for a lot of years, they were almost best friends now. How did that happen? I had no idea. I just knew now they hung out more than they did before.

"Hey sweetie, you're home. Are you ok?" Mikoto asked hugging Sasuke as if he was a baby himself.

"Mom…stop embarrassing me. I'm a young adult and a father. I don't need you hugging me." He said a bit annoyed.

Naruto and Ino laughed at him, and I couldn't help but giggle. We all knew how Sasuke was a mommy's boy.

She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You'll always be my baby." She said and right then the door bell rang.

"The photographer is here!" Mikoto said excitedly as she went to the door.

* * * *

After a whole day of sitting around the table and having a good time, Tama had fallen asleep.

I went to his room to check for him but I got startled when I saw he wasn't there. I was heading for downstairs when I caught Sasuke laying on his bed with Tama.

I was jealous to be honest. Of both Tama and Sasuke.

I was jealous of Sasuke because of the relationship he was developing with Tama, and I was jealous of Tama because he was a lot closer to Sasuke than ever.

"His breathing sounds like a song." Sasuke mumbled.

I blushed, embarrassed that I had been staring at my ex-boyfriend and my son.

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Come listen." Sasuke said patting the side opposite side of the bed.

I hesitated awkwardly.

Sasuke and I broke up the second time two months after Tama was born. Our relationship was weird. We were a couple but we weren't. We were like the people who got divorced but lived in the same house and slept in the same bed.

I laid on the bed and didn't breath for a while. They looked way too much like each other. Father and son. Sasuke and Tama.

Where did that leave me?

"You're a good dad." I blurted.

He didn't say anything, nor did he move. I felt stupid.

"Thanks." He finally said.

I moved closer to Tama for comfort. His breathing _was _like a son.

I was feeling suffocated.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked finally.

It had been a question I had been holding back for eight months. A question I tried not to ask but, I had to. It was the cause of the awkwardness between us.

He didn't say anything. I began to get angry.

"You lied." I spoke looking at him as he look up at the ceiling.

"About what?"

"Last year, you said you'd talk to me more. That you'd tell me what you're feeling. You said you'd stop being a robot…but you lied. You're even worse."

"Can we talk about this later? Why are you bringing this up now?" He said annoyed.

"No. Let's talk about this now. Are you scared to be with me?" I asked.

"No."

" What is wrong?!"

I yelled silently at him.

"I don't want this! I don't want this future. I don't want to a freaking dad at age eighteen. I want to be normal!"

I was beyond hurt.

"I can't believe you." I said wiping the tears that were falling.

"Let me finish." He commanded.

Tama stretched a bit but didn't wake up. I watch as Sasuke looked at him.

"I don't want any of this…. But I love you so much. I swear to God Hinata, you and this baby are my life."

"You're so confusing Sasuke. You say one thing, and then you do another thing."

"I'm scared of commitment." He said as his eyes met mine.

"What?" I said lost.

"I broke up with you because I'm scared of commitments. My dad was talking about marriage, and pressuring me to marry you, and that just scared me. I couldn't do it. It wasn't the fact that I was going to be with you two forever, it's the fact that what if I'm not a good husband…or a good dad?

What if I turn into my own dad? I don't want you to deal with that. My mom… I don't understand how she did it. You remind me so much of her, and I'm a reflection of my father.

My dad has cheated on my mom so many times,.."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't want to be like that…" He said looking at me.

"You're not…" I sobbed.

I felt bad for crying over Tama like that.

"Even if I was… I want to be with you. For the rest of my life. I'm not perfect, I never will be…but will you give me a chance?" He asked.

I nodded..

"Will you marry me?" He asked wiping my tears. I could tell it took him a lot of courage.

His hand was shaking. He used his other hand and dug in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Not now….but when we're ready. When things calm down a little, and when I'm sure this is the right thing to do." He said as he cupped my face.

I nodded.

"I'll wait, even till forever." I said honestly. He gave me the box.

"It's a promise ring. I'm promising to marry you soon." He said. I kissed him

I really did love him. I knew getting married was a big thing, but as long as I was with Sasuke, and Tama, then I'm sure.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"Guys! Not over Tama, please! He's only an infant." Ino said as she came in between us and took Tama to his room.

I cuddled with Sasuke.

This…Them…. They were my future.

A future I was looking forward to.

* * *

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this being late. Im so tired, Idk but yeah. Srry the ending is a little sukish cuz I had writer's block and I didn't know how to sum it all up. Oh and one of my readers corrected me. In hebrew, Tama is actually Tema, I made a mistake. Thank you! Ne' ways, it's been great guys. Thanks for being aweomse. I really love you all and I hope you keep giving me all your support. Thank you, please excuse the spelling and Grammer. Love you lots, Junpei._


End file.
